The White Unicorn of SEED
by KH-Hardcorefan4483
Summary: After trying to push over the Axis base, Amuro gets caught inside the psycoframe burst and assumed KIA by most of the Londo Bell troops. However the truth is he was thrown into the another world where another war happens that similar just like how EFSF and Neo Zeon always fought each other. Could he end this new war just like what he believes in? The lights within the human hearts?
1. Prologue

**Hello there! This is my third fanfiction and the first for the Gundam! After playing the Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, I couldn't help but admire Nu Gundam sooooo muuuuch! I mean that thing pushed a falling freakin huge asteroid base Axis from falling to the Earth? Amuro is the only one who had the nerve to do that!**

**Side note: The Mobile Suits in story are from CCA MSV version. In other words, I use Hi-Nu Gundam instead the Nu Gundam or Nightingale instead Sazabi.**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

_Universal Century 0093…_

_After the intense battle in the war between A.E.U.G. and Neo Zeon, and its splinter group Glemy Faction, things finally returned to normal thanks for the deed of the Newtype teenager named Judau Astha and his friends from the Shangri-La Colony. However, the peace itself only lasted for a while. Five years after the deaths of Haman Karn and Glemy Toto, once again Char Aznable or Casval Rem Deikun, the son of Zeon Sum Deikun, the Red Comet returned as the new leader of the newly revived Neo Zeon. Believing that humanity must evolve as the Newtypes by forcing them to migrate to the space, using the Axis that had been used once as the asteroid base of Principality of Zeon, Char planned to collide it with Earth, causing the nuclear winter that soon would be followed by the humanity migration to the space._

_However his long life rival… Amuro Ray or previously known as the White Devil and now as The White Unicorn, along with Londo Bell EFSF taskforce led by Bright Noa didn't just stand and watch his whole plan succeeded. Using the nuclear propelled missiles that had been equipped in every warship, including the Ra-Cailum class, they attempted to destroy the moving asteroid base by exploding it from the inside thus ending Char's genocide plan for the Earth. However… although their plan was success, the asteroid only split in two which one half was still drifting toward the Earth._

_Will every hope to save the Earth sphere along with its inhabitants lost forever?_

.

.

.

.

Present time – Earth Atmosphere.

As the white and blue colored Mobile Suit piloted by the White Unicorn ripped its opponent's chest and took the red cockpit ball inside it, the RX-93-ν2 Hi-Nu Gundam kicked the red machine away and shot it with its six Fin Funnels, finally destroying The Red Comet's custom Mobile Suit for good, the MSN-04II Nightingale.

"No! It's just a stupid rock! Gundam can push it back!" Amuro yelled from Hi-Nu Gundam as he flew to the outside part of the falling Axis with Char still inside the cockpit in his Mobile Suit's hand.

"Ridiculous… you think by capturing my escape pod will change anything?!" Char said from inside his captured Nightingale cockpit.

"Unlike you Char." Amuro replied as he increased his Gundam's booster's speed, "I have patience. And I haven't lost faith in humanity!"

"There's nothing you can do. Axis already started its falling, Amuro!"

"This Nu Gundam isn't just for show!"

Finally faced the falling asteroid base, Amuro brought his Hi-Nu closer and pressed its hands against it, pushing it with all of its power while planting Char's escape pod on it as well. However he never expected the next thing that would happen next, many Jegan and GM III Mobile Suits now began to do the same as him.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Amuro asked, surprised with the sudden event. Unlike Hi-Nu Gundam, both Jegan and GM III were mass produced Mobile Suits with average performance, and as the technician of the Mobile Suit itself, Amuro knew that they wouldn't withstand the heat of Earth's atmosphere while pushing Axis at the same time, "Stop it you don't have to go along with this! Back off! Get away from here!" The white Unicorn warned them, looking at his right and left that now crowded with Jegan and GM III Mobile Suits that pushed the accelerating Axis.

However, instead listening his warning, the Geara Doga Mobile Suits from the Neo Zeon forces also came along to help the Londo Bell despite the fact they are two opposite forces.

"We can't let the Londo Bell hug all the glory!" One Neo Zeon pilot said as he along with the other Geara Dogas pushed the Axis too.

Amuro's eyes widened, shocked with the sudden turnout. Even though the Neo Zeon soldiers are his enemies, there's no way that he would involve them in his personal matter.

"The Geara Dogas too? Fall back! It's hopeless!" He warned again, hoping that they would leave him to do the job.

But instead did like what he had told so, one Geara Doga looked at him, "We'll never know unless we try! The Earth is at stake!"

"That's enough! Everyone stop!" He yelled as one Jegan began to lose its thruster from the explosion due of Earth's atmosphere and thrown away from them, destroying it in the process.

Soon after the Geara Dogas began to face the same fate like their opposite force Mobile Suit, losing their thrusters from the boosters' malfunction and thrown away and exploded in the process. Char found this somewhat ironic, the Neo Zeon who came from the space colonies and eternal enemies of the Earth Federation Space Forces now were on the same page, helping each other to stop something that they started in the first place to save the Earth.

"In the end, the tragedies of mankind will spread and destroy the Earth. It's inevitable." Char once again spoke his mind off after seeing how his plan had turned out, "That's why the human race must atone for what they have done to their planet. It's judgment day for the humanity. Amuro, why can't you understand that?"

Ignoring his words, Amuro kept pushing the Axis while telling the others to move away. And then, greenish aura from the psycoframe began to emit from the blue Gundam's body, slowly covered the Axis and pulled the other Mobile Suits away from it, saving them from their suicide attempt.

"What's this? The psycoframe are resonating!" Char said, shocked at the psycoframe's sudden outburst and the effects it gave, "So much willpower focused here…! Will it overload?"

As the other Mobile Suits started to move away from the falling asteroid base, leaving the two again, another burst of psycoframe aura started to stretch toward the other half of Axis, slowly pulling the falling piece back to change its course.

"Fascinating, even those with the warmest of hearts still have the potential to destroy the Earth." Char said in awe as he saw how the people will, including his own soldiers transformed into wave of the pure energy caused by the resonance of the psycoframe, "Why can't you see that, Amuro?"

"I do! That's why we have to show the world this light within the human heart!" the White Unicorn replied as he kept pushing Axis. As the light from the psycoframe became brighter and engulfed the two, the falling Axis finally pulled away by its other half from the course toward the Earth.

"Sir! The Axis has changed course! It's moving away from the Earth!" One of Ra-Cailum operators exclaimed happily.

Bright Noa who was sitting on his captain seat watched how the fate of humanity finally had been saved by the efforts of just one Mobile Suit, no by the united feelings of all humans and Newtypes who wanted Earth to survive longer, so they could see a better tomorrow.

"He did it. You really did it, Amuro…" The captain then turned to the operator again "Alright then, give me the status of RX-93-v2 now. We will retrieve him as soon as possible."

"Negative captain! We can't locate the Hi-Nu's position!" The operator replied as he tried to search the radar any signature of RX-93-v2, "It's more like… it disappeared from the Axis!"

"What!? Impossible! Try to search it again!"

"Still nothing captain! We can't find any traces of lt. commander's Mobile Suit!"

_'It can't be…'_ Bright thought for a moment before saluted at the pulling Axis bases. If they could find any traces of the white Mobile Suit, then there was only possible thing, "You've done so much to save the Earth, Amuro… thank you."

Soon, all Ra-Cailum's crews stood and did the same thing, saluting their fallen and perhaps their only one ace pilot, giving him the final respect and honor for his deeds. The captain then turned back to the operator who had teary eyes while saluting too, "Tell the other Clop-class cruisers to call back the remaining Jegans and GM IIIs." He then sat back on his chair let a long sigh, "We will back to the Side 1 HQ."

"_(Sniff)_ Yes sir..." The operator replied as he wiped his teary eyes and typed something on the communication device. As he typed, the ship driver turned the control, making the warship of Londo Bell turn around along with the other Clop-Class warships.

_In the end the Earth was finally saved by the son of Tem and Kamaria Ray, thus ending the eternal rivalry between the Red Comet and The White Unicorn at the cost of his own life._

_Or was it?_

.

.

.

.

Somewhere in the empty space

In the midst of the emptiness of the space, a white and blue familiar Mobile Suit was floating lifelessly. Letting itself to be swayed by the zero gravity, slowly the pilot inside the mobile suit began to regain his consciousness.

"Hnggh hmmmph…" he groaned as he tried to open his eyes.

"What the? Where am I?" Finally fully awakened, Amuro noticed that his Gundam was totally in worst condition, starting from the panoramic monitor that had been shut down, blinking alert lamp that indicated the low-on state energy, and even the low on ammunition for the head Vulcans, beam rifle, except for the decoys.

"I thought I was dead for a second. What happened after me and Char gotten caught in the psycoframe burst?"

But as the warning lamp on his cockpit dashboard kept blinking, Amuro couldn't think straight, "First things first…" as he typed something on the folding keyboard, the alarm finally went off and the screen finally turned on, displaying the whole sight of the empty space, except the debris from some asteroids and… destroyed Mobile Suits?

"Remnants of the Mobile Suits?" Amuro then zoomed at one of the broken machines, hoping that at least he could get a clue about where he was now. But as the camera view zoomed at the destroyed Mobile Suit, Amuro was shocked. The Mobile Suit was totally different than anything that he knew, except one thing for sure that it had the resemblance with Zaku but seemed more advanced from its look. Even the result from the analysis gave him an unexpected answer:

MODEL NUMBER : UNKNOWN

NAME : UNKNOWN

OPERATOR : UNKNOWN

Sighing in defeat, Amuro opened the visor of his helmet and rubbed his temple, "Just where in the world am I now?"

* * *

**How was it? Quite good for a prologue? Can you guess what Mobile Suit that Amuro spotted?**

**Reviews are welcomed as usual, and no flames please.**


	2. Retrieving the Lost Unicorn

**Second chapter of the story. Enjoy ^^**

**For you guys who wondered what Mobile Suit that Amuro spotted in the first chapter was, the answer is GINN. Congratulations for you who have guessed correctly.**

**Thanks for the reviews too. That motivated me to continue this :) **

* * *

C.E. 71 - Remnants of Heliopolis…

Heliopolis… the PLANT colony that was treated as neutral as in no differences between either Naturals or Coordinators or it was once. After the discovery of the G-Weapons stored inside, a sudden war broke inside it and ended with successful stealing of three of four units of G-Weapons by ZAFT soldiers. In the middle blaze of the battle, a young Coordinator teenager Kira Yamato along with his friends: Tolle Koenig, Miriallia Haw, Kuzzey Buskirk, and Sai Argyle were caught in. However, thanks to Kira's effort to put a safe of his friends, he managed to get inside one remaining G-Unit known as Strike and saved his friends. After unexpectedly met his long life friend, Athrun Zala who now was with ZAFT military during their escape using the Earth Alliance battleship Archangel, Kira had no choice but kept piloting Strike Gundam to protect the people inside it although he didn't want to do it in the first place, especially after he destroyed one Ginn that almost killed him, thus ending the life of the pilot: Miguel Aiman.

.

.

.

"X105 Strike! Respond!" The vice-captain of Archangel, Natarle Badriguel repeated through the comm. unit, searching for the Strike that went missing since its last sortie, "X-105! Can you hear me?"

Floating in the middle of the debris of remains of what used to be Heliopolis the Sword Strike Gundam remained immobile but not because of any malfunction or low on energy, but it was because of the terrifying sight that the pilot had seen from inside the cockpit.

"Heliopolis… is gone? Why?" Kira muttered under his breath with his hands still shaking on the controller. For a normal civilian like him, jumping in the Mobile Suit and took a part in battle by all of sudden, and top of that seeing how Heliopolis was destroyed were too much for him as he couldn't find the right words for it, and he could only ask one thing inside his mind: 'Why did this happen?'

"_**X105 Strike! X105 Strike! Kira Yamato! If you hear me, if you're okay, respond!"**_

Realizing that he was called many times, Kira turned on his comm. device, "X105 Strike… Kira here."

Sighing in relieve, Natarle asked him back, "Are you okay?"

"_**Yes."**_

"Do you know our position?"

"_**Yes."**_

"Then return. You're able to, right?"

Inside the cockpit, Kira nodded while replying back, "Yes."

Leaning back on the cockpit chair, the young Coordinator took a deep breath to calm himself while thinking his parents' safety, _'Mom, dad… you're safe, right?'_

"Hmm…?"Noticing the sensor was picking incoming signal, Kira turned over the camera to look whose signal it was. As he located the source of signal, Kira quickly caught that the signal came from the floating space lifeboat nearby, "It's a Heliopolis lifeboat."

.

.

.

Meanwhile… at the other side of Heliopolis ruins, Amuro still couldn't find a way out from his current state, sure his Hi-Nu Gundam had returned to its normal condition, but not completely. The explosion from psycoframe burst from his effort to push away the Axis had caused a malfunction within the ultracompact minovsky reactor, thus making his Gundam unable to recover the energy like usual. Removing his pilot helmet, Amuro began to scratch his head.

"Dammit… the main reactor is malfunctioning." He cursed as he tried to search a place that might be suitable for resupplying or even fix his Gundam but failed, "At this rate I will end up like a disposable space junk."

Finally tired with his searching, Amuro leaned on the pilot chair, _'Plus, those Mobile Suits that I've analyzed… they were completely different than any of Zeon's Mobile Suits, and I don't have any data about it.'_ He thought then looked at the ceiling or to be precise the upper panoramic view from his cockpit, _'And I still have no idea where I am now…'_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Hmm? Something's nearby?" Noticing the blinking sensor, Amuro turned the Gundam head to the direction where the signal came, "I hope it's not another Mobile Suit, my Gundam's current state won't be able to fight anymore."

However as he zoomed the object, it wasn't a Mobile Suit. It was rather a huge battleship which its front shaped like it had two legs and somehow the overall shape of the warship gave Amuro a déjà vu feeling because it was really similar like White Base Pegasus Class warship when he was still an ensign and piloted the original RX-78-2 Gundam.

"A battleship?! And its shape resembles White Base very much!" Surprised with the Archangel, Amuro thought that perhaps there's still a chance for him, "Maybe I can ask for their help to resupply my Gundam before I investigate this place further."

Then it hit his head. Before he brought his Gundam to move, Amuro realized that he was in the middle of nowhere where 'Only God knows what will happen next'. The ship also didn't belong to either the Neo Zeon's or Londo Bell's or at least that was what he thought. As a veteran war, he knew that getting near a warship, especially the unknown one with Mobile Weapon could get him no good as there are many possibilities that might be happened.

"No, wait! If I just barge in, they might think that I'm one of their enemies. Hmm…" after a moment of thinking, Amuro then pressed a red square button on his cockpit's left side which oddly had a triangle mark on it like the nowadays cars have, "First of all, I need to show them no hostility." He said before leaning back on his chair, waiting for the response.

.

.

.

"Hmm? What's this? Captain Ramius! We're detecting a signal nearby the Heliopolis remnants." The operator said, turning at the new captain of Archangel, "It's a distress signal, captain."

Murrue then jerked toward the operator "What is it? Another space lifeboat?"

Before she could make any decision, Natarle already spoke up, "Captain Ramius! With all due respect, there's no way that we could accommodate more refugees after one lifeboat that kid brought in! Thus, we already have one Nazca Class battleship trailing from behind." For the vice-captain, having Murrue to let Kira brought the lifeboat inside the Archangel in the middle of battle had already made her almost lost her temper.

"No, it's not a space lifeboat, captain. It's… it's a Mobile Suit!"

Natarle's face turned from annoyed into concerned as she jerked at the operator too, "What?! Put it on the screen!"

"Yes ma'am."

The operator did what the vice-captain told him to do so. The screen on the archangel then showed an unknown blue and white Mobile Suit floating in the midst of empty space filled with debris and scraps from whether the Mobile Suit remnants or Heliopolis. Murrue's eyes widened as well as Natarle and Mu because the Mobile Suit itself resembled the G-Weapon very much, except its colors were just simple white and blue and it had two metal wing boosters on its back and two propellant energy tanks. "It seems the distress signal came from that Mobile Suit." The operator then turned to Murrue "What should we do, captain?"

"It could be one of G-Weapons that ZAFT had stolen." Natarle said to Murrue, "We should leave it as it is, Captain. Besides-"

"Whoa-whoa! Wait there! I don't think that's a quite good idea." Mu interjected, waving his hands in disagree, "I mean, look at our situation. We could use any help right?"

Natarle then glared at the Hawk of Endymion "Lieutenant Flaga, we don't know if that Mobile Suit is one of the stolen G-Weapons by ZAFT, and there's no way we would risk the entire crew's safety along with the civilians inside!"

"That's where you're wrong, lieutenant." Mu casually replied while pointing at Hi-Nu "That guy over there surely needs our help, so why don't we give it? In return, we could ask him to help us protect this ship until at least we reach The Artemis. That's just a simple give and take bargain, what do you say eh?" Hearing his explanation, the captain and the vice-captain were speechless, unable to tell whether he was stupid or smart while Mu rubbed his chin with proud look, "Man, I'm so smart, am I?"

Sighing, Murrue rubbed her temple before turning at the operator again "Can you open the communication line with that Mobile Suit?"

"I think so. The Mobile Suit's comm. network isn't locked so we can try to communicate with him." The operator replied as he typed something on the keyboard then pressed a button nearby. Natarle on the other hand wasn't too pleased with her new superior's decision, but as her subordinate and remembering her action to let Kira brought the space lifeboat from Heliopolis inside, she couldn't argue more.

.

.

.

"_**Bzzz… zzzz… Attention to the unknown Mobile Suit, bzzz… This is captain of Archangel, Murrue Ramius from the Earth Alliance. If you can hear us, please respond and identify yourself!"**_

Finally got a response, Amuro turned to the comm. device while thinking, _"Earth Alliance? Maybe they mean Earth Federation. So they must be allies then"_. As he pressed the button near the comm. device, Amuro then gave them a reply through a small device near it.

"This is Lieutenant Amuro Ray from Earth Federation task force Londo Bell unit. Right now my Mobile Suit is having a power-plant malfunction, and I'm low on energy. If you don't mind Captain Murrue, may I get onboard for a while to repair my unit?"

Inside the Archangel, Mu giggled a bit after hearing how Amuro called their captain, "Captain Murrue? That's new for ya, Captain Ramius."

"Lieutenant Flaga, I don't think that this is a good time for jokes." Natarle retorted, giving the Hawk of Endymion a military glare.

Ignoring the small argument between them, Murrue spoke again, "Alright then, Lieutenant Amuro. Can you still move your Mobile Suit?"

"_**Yeah, I guess so."**_

"Alright then, once you get closer we will open the hangar bay." Murrue then turned to the ship driver, "Neumann, bring us closer to that Mobile Suit so we can retrieve him."

"Yes captain."

As the Archangel was getting closer to Hi-Nu, Natarle was silent, putting her finger below her chin. Noticing her behavior, Murrue turned to her. "Something wrong, Natarle?"

Finally snapped out from her thought, she faced the captain, "Strange… did he just say that he's from Earth Federation? Our military group is called Earth Alliance, isn't it? And as I know, there's no military forces named Londo Bell."

"He just accidentally said it wrong, lieutenant." Mu casually said, shrugging before crossing his arms, "Besides, he said that he is from the task force called Londo Bell, right? That means that this guy is from some kind of special ops unit. They usually prefer to keep on low profile even to us." He continued as he watched the Hi-Nu Gundam slowly began to move, approaching them. "Also, that could explain his Mobile Suit's origin. Maybe they secretly had made their own G-Weapons too."

"That could make sense." Murrue said, agreed with him, "But still… maybe we will know everything once he explains it all to us."

* * *

**Since it's only one week before my midterm exam in my college, I might not update this story for a while. Wait at least one week after I finish my two week long exams and I will update it.**

**BTW, sorry if there are any characters that seem OOC for you. I need to re-watch the full DVD again.**

**R&R please and again no flames. Okay?**


	3. Newtype meets Coordinator

**Originally I meant to update this yesterday, however due of my Internet quota that had reached its limit, I had no choice but wait until I can use the campus' wifi.**

**Anyway here's the 3rd chapter, enjoy.**

**PS: For the anon who suggested me to make Kingdom Hearts and Gundam SEED crossover, I'm sorry, but there's no way I could make something like that. That's just kinda strange and not making sense for me.**

* * *

_Archangel - Hangar Bay_

"Alright folks, let's give this newcomer a room!" The mechanic chief of Archangel, Murdoch ordered as he and the other mechanics went away to let Hi-Nu Gundam slowly walked in. As the white Mobile Suit exposed itself in the front of the mechanic crews, Murdoch couldn't help but stare it with awe then whistled. The Mobile Suit was definitely far more advanced than Strike by judging from its looks, especially the twin external propellant tanks and the Fin Funnel boosters on its back. Inside the cockpit, Amuro carefully watched his step, so he wouldn't stomp the devices or the worst is accidentally kick one of the mechanics crew. However, as he was about to stop, something caught his interests that averted his gaze toward a certain Mobile Suit right before him. Amuro eyes widened as the Mobile Suit was none other than a Gundam. A Gundam that oddly colored in mix of gray and black shades, even the forehead and the usual chin parts for Gundam type Mobile Suits that are usually red colored (well, except his Hi-Nu) were gray for this one.

'_A Gundam?! Here?! So they have one too!'_ Amuro thought as he leaned forward a bit to look it closer. Studying it from top to bottom from his seat, thanks to his custom psycoframe cockpit, Amuro couldn't help but wonder why this Gundam was all black and grey in color unlike the usual Gundam. Sure he remembered well that the RX-178 Gundam Mark II from Titans was black colored, but at least it had distinctive yellow colored V antenna with red forehead and red chin. While wondering what kind of Gundam Strike was Amuro suddenly heard someone called him.

"_**Heeeeyyy! G-Weapon pilot, you can come down now."**_

"G-Weapon? Do they call that Gundam like that?" Amuro questioned himself before he opened the cockpit hatch to greet the crew. Jumping from inside Hi-Nu without having his helmet equipped, Amuro landed and stood before the chief mechanic Murdoch then saluted him. "I'm Lieutenant Amuro Ray from Earth Federation's Task Force Londo Bell. Thanks for your assistance, sir."

"Nah, just Murdoch is fine." He said, waving his hand before looking at Hi-Nu again, "I must say that's a quite Mobile Suit you have there, Lieutenant. For having an engine malfunction in the middle of Heliopolis' remnants." He then turned at the White Unicorn again, "You're very lucky that we caught your distress signal."

"I guess so… but wait! What is Heliopolis?"

Hearing the question came from his mouth, Murdoch blinked several times with dumfounded face, thinking as Amuro was some kind of idiotic wacko or what. How couldn't someone know about Heliopolis that known as the neutral colony between Earth Alliance and ZAFT? Or it was.

"What are you talking about, Lieutenant? That's where we found you after that PLANT colony was destroyed by one of ZAFT's Mobile Suits."

"PLANT? ZAFT?" Amuro was totally lost, now it was his turn to blink several times for having no idea about those terms that he never heard before.

.

.

.

_Archangel – Corridor_

Along the corridor, Mu and Murrue were making their way to the hangar. The captain had Natarle to take over the command of the bridge for a while at least until they returned with one or two things about the new G-Weapon and its pilot. As they trailed through the glass windows that led to the hangar, they noticed the Hi-Nu stood beside Strike with its cockpit chest opened. Both the captain and the Hawk of Endymion couldn't help but also stare it in amazement at the sight of the white and blue Mobile Suit. "To think that they could make this G-Weapon…" Murrue said before turning toward Mu, "How do you think they managed to create something like that?" Mu just shrugged for not having the right answer for that, "Well, beats me. We can ask to our guest about that." He then trailed off to the nearby door to enter the hangar bay before looking at the captain again with a grin, "Come on. You don't want to keep our guest waiting, right?"

As the two went inside the hangar, they saw a man who they assumed as the pilot of the new Mobile Suit was having a conversation with now seemed troubled Murdoch as he was scratching his head. The man wasn't older than Mu himself and he wore the white pilot suit with dark blue trim and red line that appeared to be outdated very much from its design. Noticing the two, the chief mechanic quickly waved his hand to ask help.

"It's about time!" He said as he approached them then pointed Amuro with his thumb "I was having a hard time explaining everything. He kept talking about nonsense like Neo Zeon, Axis, or Gryps Conflict or whatever they were." He then whispered in low voice so only Mu and Murrue who could hear him, "I almost think that this guy is some kind of wacko, ya know."

As the chief petty officer went to maintain the Strike (or at least he might be able to) Amuro approached the two and saluted each other. "Welcome aboard the Archangel, I'm captain of this ship, Lieutenant Murrue Ramius" Murrue introduced herself, followed by Mu, "Lieutenant Mu La Flaga from Earth Alliance`7th Mobile Fleet". _'Again with that Earth Alliance'_ Amuro thought before he introduced himself as well, "Lieutenant Amuro Ray from Earth Federation Task Force Londo Bell. Thanks for letting me got aboard the ship, Captain Murrue."

'_Again with that Earth Federation'_ Murrue thought before she replied back "Likewise Lieutenant Amuro. But if you don't mind telling us, how did you end up in ruins of Heliopolis?"

"And also, when you mentioned Londo Bell, I don't think that I ever heard such a name like that in Earth Alliance forces." Mu added, now eyeing Amuro with curious looks "Are they kinda like special ops unit or something?"

Trying to recollect what had happened, Amuro answered their questions one by one, "Well… the last thing I remember was trying to push away the mining asteroid base 'Axis' with my Hi-Nu Gundam before it could collide with Earth, then my visions got blind. The next thing I knew I was drifting in the middle of space junk and my Gundam's engine got malfunctioned and well… here I am. As for the second question, Londo Bell is just normal military force replacing the Earth Federation Space Force unit."

"Axis? Earth Federation Space Force?" Mu frowned then crossed his arms "Sorry, lieutenant, but I don't think we ever heard such things like that before."

"Mine too with this PLANT and ZAFT stuffs…" After a moment, Amuro then noticed something different… of course, their UNIFORMS! Along in his career in EFF, he never saw any Earth Federation uniform like that until finally he came into one crazy but the only possible conclusion. _'Wait a minute! An unknown mobile suit that I never saw before, a military force named ZAFT that I don't know, an unknown ruined colony called PLANT, could that be…!'_ Amuro knew that this question would be a silly one but he had to make sure of it, "Maybe this question is kinda stupid, but… what year is now?"

The two blinked in confusion at his question before Murrue answered him "Cosmic Era 0071, why?"

"Cosmic Era? Are you sure it's not Universal Century 0093?"

"Now what on Earth are you talking about pal? We never used Universal Century for our year designation." Mu asked him back, "Did you hit your head or something before you came here?"

Trying to keep cool and calm, Amuro sighed before replying back "It's hard to believe this… but I think I'm not from this world."

"Not from this world? What are you talking about?" Murrue asked with puzzled look.

"For your information, there are no things such as PLANT, ZAFT, or Earth Alliance back in my world. Instead we have space colonies, Earth Federation Forces and Neo Zeon, not to mention that you guys didn't know anything about Axis or EFSF I mentioned before whereas they are quite well known in my timeline." Amuro explained as he remembered one Ginn that was designated as unknown Mobile Suit when he analyzed it "Moreover, before you found my distress signal, I actually found a strange destroyed Mobile Suit with single mono eye camera which never existed in my place as it was listed as unknown."

"Probably a Ginn, they are quite common Mobile Suits in ZAFT forces." Mu replied as he rubbed his chin then turned at the White Unicorn back "Some of them are even customized personally for the ZAFT's ace pilots."

'_So they are almost identical like Zakus or Geara Dogas from my world.'_ Amuro thought before asking again "Then how about the term Gundam for you? Have you ever heard it before or does it mean anything for you?"

Now it was the captain's turn who answered him, "Well… kind of, one civilian kid had coined that term from our OS system designed to operate the G-weapon over there." She said as she pointed the Strike Gundam.

"I see… wait! A civilian kid?!" Amuro was shocked at her answer, "A civilian kid is involved in military stuff?!"

Murrue sighed, "I'll explain that later. For now on thanks for filling us in, although it's really hard to believe, but I think you're telling us the truth Lieutenant Amuro. And if you wish, we can provide the remaining quarters for you to use and some materials so you can learn more about our world."

"That would be much appreciated Captain Murrue, and thanks for believing my story." Amuro thanked her, making her smiled as she was about to leave.

"I'll head back to the bridge, so why don't you show him around Lieutenant Flaga?" She said, looking at the Eagle of Endymion before she went back to the elevator.

"That's what I planned to do anyway." He said before tapping Amuro's shoulder with his usual friendly smile "C'mon pal, let me give you a free tour inside Archangel while your Gundam is being repaired."

"Ah, okay…" As Amuro followed him, he couldn't help but smiled a bit at Mu's attitude that totally reminded him with someone _'Man, this guy is almost like Sleggar back when I was in the White Base.'_

.

.

.

Along the tour inside the Archangel, Mu told Amuro many things like how the war between Earth Alliance and ZAFT started in the first place with ORB being the neutral faction between this, and how the humans with normal capabilities are called Naturals while the humans with higher physical and mental capabilities are called Coordinators through genetic enhancements and how most of Coordinators are feared and hated by normal humans. Amuro found this quite interesting because these Coordinators are sounded much like Newtypes back in his timeline. Then again he remembered how prior of Gryps Conflict he had to be imprisoned in his own villa due of the government distrust with Newtypes at that time. As they were having their conversation including whether Amuro was a Coordinator or not, Amuro noticed that there were many civilians who were getting their IDs checked by the crew staff. Curious, Amuro turned to ask Mu.

"Say Mu, how come that there are many civilians in this ship? Isn't this a battleship?"

Mu scratched his head as he answered him, "Well uh, you see… one of our pilots found a malfunctioned space lifeboat and he couldn't abandon it, so he brought it in and here they are."

"But this ship is going to the war, right? How couldn't he consider the risk of their lives here?!" Amuro retorted, surely if he ever met the soldier, especially the Mobile Suit pilot who acted with his own will without considering the possible consequences like this, then he need to teach him a thing or two from what he had learned from Bright.

Mu only shrugged "Well, tell that to the kid who had brought them here over there." He said as he pointed at the certain brown haired kid with purple eyes who was having a conversation with his friends, "Besides, there's something I need to tell him to do anyway, come on Amuro."

Amuro couldn't believe with what he was seeing, a civilian kid like him was the one who brought the lifeboat inside? Then the pilot that Mu mentioned before was none other than that kid! Amuro thought that it was a soldier with his own thinking that brought the lifeboat which made him wanted to reprimand him as a veteran soldier, but upon seeing him, he cast that thought aside and simply followed Mu from behind.

.

.

.

_Archangel - The Bridge_

As Murrue got back the bridge, Natarle saluted her "Captain Ramius, we've prepared the decoy missile to give them diversion."

Murrue nodded as she sat back on her chair "Good, upon firing, we'll start the main engines to adjust our course to Artemis. We'll then switch to inertial flight to avoid detection by the enemy. Take level two battle stations! Finish the repair as quick as possible!"

"Number three! Fire the decoy!" commanded the vice-captain as the ship began to fire one decoy missile from the portside. She then approached the captain and spoke in low voice so only her and Murrue who could hear it.

"So how is with the unknown G-Weapon and the pilot? Is he part of the Earth Alliance too?"

"Actually Natarle…" Murrue replied in low voice "This might sound crazy, but I think that Mobile Suit and the pilot aren't from our era."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When he asked about our year's designation, he said that he used the Universal Century instead Cosmic Era."

"How is that possible?! Are you sure that he wasn't under the effect of drugs or something?"

Murre shook her head, "I doubt it. From what he told to us, it seems that he never heard common things like ZAFT or Earth Alliance or even PLANT." she continued as she looked at Natarle "And since we haven't learned anything about his Mobile Suit yet other than its name **'Gundam'** maybe we should keep this from reaching the high officers' ears for now."

"But captain..!" Natarle was about to argue again with her, but seeing Murrue's determined expression, she knew she couldn't disagree more as she lowered her head "I understand, captain."

"Thank you Natarle." She thanked her before looking at the main screen again "Start main engines! Adjust ship's course to Artemis!" she commanded as the ship began to take a sharp turn toward its destination: Artemis.

.

.

.

_Archangel - Refugees Area_

"Kira Yamato!" Called Mu at the brown haired teen, making him turned his attention toward him and the other man in white pilot suit.

"Y-Yes?" Kira replied nervously.

"Petty Officer Murdoch said he doesn't have enough people to maintain two machines. So you maintain your own." Noticing that Amuro was behind him and wanted to know the one who was responsible for bringing the lifeboat, Mu introduced him with the young Coordinator "Oh, and Amuro. This is the pilot that I told you before as well as the one who made the OS for the Strike earlier, Kira Yamato."

"So… you're the one who pilot that Mobile Suit?" Amuro asked, looking into the teen's purple eyes as he was analyzing him.

"Uh… yeah." Kira replied before giving him a serious look "But I had no any choice back then! I'm not a soldier or anything and there's no way I would pilot that thing again!"

"I see…" Amuro only nodded after hearing his reason as he was about to leave "I'm heading back to the hangar to maintain my Gundam, Mu. Oh and thanks for taking me around."

Both Mu and Kira only watched in confusion as Amuro left them "Man, what's wrong with that guy?" he then turned back at Kira "But anyway, it can't be helped since the fact is, you're the only one capable piloting that thing." Mu said as he looked Kira with now more serious look "Right now both you and I and that Amuro guy are the only ones who can protect this ship."

"But I…!"

"Kira, you have a power to make a difference, don't you? Then put those abilities to use." Mu said as he was about to leave, "We have precious little time, including to think this over."

As Mu was about to leave Kira to consider what he said, Sai called him "Sir! Excuse me, but where is this ship headed?"

Turning back at the blond haired teen, Mu answered him "The Eurasian military fortress. Well, if we are lucky, they will let us in without any problem." With that he left them and went back to the bridge.

.

.

.

_Archangel – Hangar Bay_

Inside the hangar, Amuro still wearing his pilot suit was giving the assigned mechanics the lecture about how the power plant of Hi-Nu works with minovsky ultracompact fusion reactor and how to handle and repair them. After learning how the Strike Gundam runs with ultracompact energy battery for moving and using its special Phase Shift armor to neutralize non-beam weaponry which uses more energy and how it would turn into gray shades color once it had low energy and became unable to use its PS and beam weaponry, Amuro couldn't help but think how inefficient it was compared with Gundarium alloy and minovsky physics for power plant. What if the Gundam was out of energy in the middle of the battlefield? The pilot would be a sitting duck then turned into a dead meat in an instant of course. However… that wasn't what only thing that he concerned about, ever since Amuro met Mu and gotten accompanied by him, Amuro felt something similar just like when he could sense a Newtype's presence nearby. Could that be… Mu was also a Newtype just like him? _'But do they even know about the term Newtype here? From what they've told me, these Coordinators are more like Newtypes or Cyber Newtypes.' _Amuro thought as he began to sit on the cockpit seat and checked the energy status of Hi-Nu Gundam. The White Unicorn felt relieved as he found the reactor energy level had turned back into normal state although only for 85%.

Thinking whether he could find the solution for the energy problem as he looked at the Strike from his cockpit, Amuro noticed that Kira was standing before it with hesitated look on his face.

"_Kira, you have a power to make a difference, don't you? Then put those abilities to use." _Those words that Mu told him echoed in his mind. For Kira, he just hated anything that related with weapons of war. He knew that he was the only one capable to pilot, but back then he had no choice. Should he didn't ride the Strike at that time, then right now his friends Tolle, Miriallia, Kuzzey, Sai, and Fllay wouldn't be here.

"I know how to operate that Mobile Suit." Kira said to himself as he lowered his head and clenched his first. "But that doesn't mean I can fight a battle!"

"Then I think you're just being irresponsible for what you've done, kid." said a voice from behind, making Kira turned to see Amuro who now stood behind him.

"Ah… you're…"

"It's Amuro Ray. But just call me Amuro." Amuro introduced himself again as he crossed his arms, "Kira Yamato, right? Mu already told me everything about you."

"Then what do you mean by that I'm being irresponsible, Amuro?" Kira said, trying to be reasonable with him "Like I said before, I piloted that Mobile Suit because if I didn't then my friends would be dead. But that's not the reason for me to join in the battle!"

Without feeling affected with his denial, Amuro rubbed his temple before he spoke again "If I remember correctly, Mu told me that you were the one who brought the lifeboat with the refugees inside, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did you do that?" Kira's eyes widened as he heard that question coming from his mouth then glared him.

"What are you talking about?! The propulsion engine of the lifeboat was damaged and there's no way I would let it as it was! The people inside were in the danger, you know!"

"But you brought them inside the battleship that could go into a battle at any time. That means instead saving them, you risk their lives here in the middle of the war." Amuro said as he turned away and walked back to his Gundam before looking at the young Coordinator again, "Try to think the consequences for what you are about to do in the future, kid. If you can't do that, then I guess being 'irresponsible' is the best word that could describe you."

Kira was totally shocked because Amuro's words hit him like a train. At that time Kira just realized that his intention to save the people inside the lifeboat had turned into endangering them instead. Now he was the responsible one for bringing them in and he had to fight in order to protect them including his friends. From afar, Amuro watched how Kira reacted with what he said. Sighing, Amuro couldn't help but feel sorry to him. _'Was I too hard with him?'_ Amuro thought as he pulled out the laptop that he borrowed from one mechanic crew to check the psycoframe overall performance. As he was typing to see the performance graph, Amuro spoke again to himself, "But this is for his own good too or else he wouldn't be able to survive this war and protect his friends." Taking a deep breath, Amuro closed his eyes to rest a bit while trying to recollect all events that he went through the One Year War that had changed his life forever.

* * *

**Next chapter we will have some Hi-Nu in action and what happened with our favorite Red Comet.**

**Do you think I should pair Amuro with somebody? If you guys have any good idea, please tell me in your review.**

**R&R as usual and no flames, okay (peace sign)?**


	4. Amuro to The Rescue Again

**As I promised, this time we'll see Hi-Nu in action and what happened with our Red Comet. Enjoy**

**A/N: I just found that in the novel, Amuro still refers his Hi-Nu as Nu Gundam. Since I took his backstory from the novel, I won't pair him with anyone because he's already married with Beltochika Irma. Sorry, but I'll try for him to have deep friendship relationship with the characters that around his age like Mu, Murrue, or even Natarle.**

**Also, for the younger characters like Kira, Tolle, etc. Amuro will act like a mentor for them (especially for Kira to be a good pilot even for a civilian) about how the Mobile Suit technology from his world works and such.**

* * *

_Orb Union – Onogoro Island_

Orb… the neutral faction in the war between EA and ZAFT which is known as the land of peace and also for its own Mass Driver named Kaguya, an electromagnetic catapult which serves as the spaceship launcher. It's also known because of many naturals or Coordinators who hated war and simply wanted to have a piece living are lived here as there are no discrimination for them. Far away from the island, a red capsule like device was floating in the middle of the sea. It was the same capsule that the RX-93-v2 planted on the Axis' surface when falling toward the Earth, the red cockpit of MSN-04II, the Red Comet's Nightingale. Not too far from its current location, many battleships from Orb's military came to take a look and retrieve the unknown object so they could analyze whether it contained something important or not.

"The preparation is complete, sir. We can retrieve it anytime." said one of the ship crew toward his captain as he saluted. The ship itself was quite different than any other battleships nearby, because it wasn't actually a battleship. It was a cargo ship with a crane that big enough to lift a container.

"Good. Prepare to lift the unknown object! We will send this immediately to the Morgenroete Inc. once we back to the Port." ordered the captain to his crew member.

"Aye-aye captain." replied the man as he ran toward the other crew who was already inside the controller deck to give him the captain's orders.

Slowly but sure, the crane pulled the round red cockpit away from the sea then put it on one of Orb's battleships. As soon as the red object touched the deck, some engineers were out to analyze the alien object like bunch of kids filed with curiosity. "Its shape is kinda unusual for a container." One of the engineers said as he eyed the psycoframe cockpit with curious look, "Could this be some kind of Mobile Suit part?"

"I dunno man." said another one who wore a back adjusted cap, "Maybe we better take this to the Morgenroete Inc. first. Then we can try to find it out."

"Yer right. Come on. Let's load this to the hangar first." he replied as he went to the nearest forklift to bring it inside.

"I wonder what Miss Erica will say when she sees this." The engineer said as he loaded the red cockpit with the cart and brought it inside the weapon storage of the ship. Unknown for them that inside the cockpit that they brought in, a familiar blond haired figure in orange pilot suit was lying unconscious after the fierce battle between Neo Zeon and Londo Bell that had ended in unexpected. What did the fate actually have in store for these two outlanders?

.

.

.

_Back with the Archangel…_

**_"Enemy unit, silhouette detected. Enemy unit, silhouette detected. Level 1 battle stations! All military personnel get to your positions at once. Repeat…" _**said the warning voice through the ships intercom. Having their sneaky escape discovered by the ZAFT forces, the Archangel along with its refugees inside were in the tight situations. The condition of going to the war had made the people of Heliopolis worried or even scarred for their lives were being at the stake in the middle of the battle. Aside from the murmurs of worry, confusion or scared among the civilians, Tolle, Miriallia, Sai, Kuzzey, and Flay heard that Kira was called to head to the bridge. Miriallia couldn't help but feel worry for Kira who had to do the thing he hated most: fighting the war.

"I wonder what Kira's decided." she said, bringing the attention of the other four.

"We'll likely be in quite an unenviable position if he doesn't fight." Sai said with concern.

"Hey Tolle." Miriallia called her boyfriend making him turned at her "We're always sitting on sidelines relying on Kira to protect us."

Tolle lowered his head "If we the ability to make a difference, then put that ability to use, right?" he said, remembering what Mu told to Kira before.

Looking at the face of the others, Sai and Kuzzey gave him a nod as they were already agreed to do something other than sitting on the sidelines.

.

.

.

_Archangel – Pilot Room_

After seeing how his friends volunteered themselves to help him as much as they could, Kira who now wore the blue and white pilot suit had enlighten a bit from the uneasiness feeling that he had before. For having the friends who cared for the situation that he had to face had given the young Coordinator courage to fight to protect his friends a bit. As he fastened the collar neck, Kira saw both Mu and Amuro came from the corridor.

"So… Judging from the pilot outfit, I see that you've finally decided to do it." Mu said as both he and Amuro entered the room.

"Like what you said lieutenant" Kira replied as he turned toward them "Right now we are the only ones who can protect this ship. Well I don't want to fight, but I do want to protect this ship because of the people on the onboard."

"Everyone has their own reason when it comes into fighting, Kira." Amuro said as he approached Kira "But in this case, we fight because we cannot protect our loved ones unless we do."

Hearing his explanation, Kira nodded in understanding.

"That kinda reminds me, Amuro. Why did you want to protect this ship too? I mean you're not from our world and yet you wanted to help us as well." Mu's question made Kira confused a bit while Amuro putting on his helmet.

"Well, I owe you guys for letting me in to repair my Nu Gundam." He replied as he turned at the Hawk of Endymion "And besides, there's no way I would let the civilians in some battleship harmed in the middle of the war."

Hearing his reply, Mu gave him a nod. "Okay, then let's go to the hangar. I'll explain our plan there." he said as they trailed off to the hangar bay. As Kira and Amuro followed him from behind, Kira brought himself closer to Amuro, so he could speak to him.

"Uh… Amuro, why did Lieutenant say that you're from another world? I don't get it." Kira asked in almost whispering tone, so only Amuro who could hear him.

"Long story…" he replied as he looked at him "I'll tell you after we get through this, okay?"

He nodded as the three made their way into the hangar. For Kira, he actually felt kinda unusual with the new pilot, especially when he said the word **'Gundam'** that was similar to the name of OS that he wrote to pilot the Strike. _'If Amuro is capable to pilot a Mobile Suit, then does that mean he's same as me? A Coordinator too?'_ Kira thought for a while, but knowing the situation that they were in, he decided to ask him later.

.

.

.

_Archangel – Hangar_

After the situation that Mu had explained to them, Amuro learned that the Archangel was in the pinned situation by Laurasia class battleship followed them from behind and Nazca class battleship that already waited for them ahead. Planning to do a sneak attack to Vesalius with his Zero, Mu suggested them to stay near the Archangel to protect it before he launched in his Mobile Armor first. Although Amuro noticed that his strategy was too risky for Mu's own good, he agreed with his idea considering that Mu was a veteran pilot. Floating toward the cockpit of Hi-Nu, Amuro noticed that Kira was about to enter inside his Strike that stood beside Hi-Nu.

"Kira." Amuro called the young Cordinator, making him turned as he was about to enter, "Try to control yourself, okay? You'll be a sitting duck if you panic out there. Remember, this is a real battle."

"I'll try. Mu already told me to think about protecting Archangel and myself."

Amuro nodded. "That's true. But remember, some things aren't as easy as you think, okay?" he replied as he entered and shut off the Hi-Nu's cockpit chest, followed by Kira with his Strike.

Green eyes began to glow from RX-93-v2 optic sensor as Amuro activated his Gundam. Slowly walking toward the catapult launcher, the Hi-Nu Gundam crouched a bit for the linear launch. From inside, Amuro watched how Strike was being equipped with the Aile Striker pack with additional shield and beam rifle. _'So that Gundam could be equipped with additional equipment, huh? Interesting I must say.' _Amuro thought as Aile Strike began to walk to another linear catapult. Outside, the Archangel slowly opened its lower legs, revealing twin large positron energy cannons inside it.

"Start engines! Fire assault cannons! Target: The Nazca class ahead of us." commanded Murrue across the bridge, making the Archangel's boosters increased.

"Lohengrin, fire!" commanded Natarle as the twin cannons charged up before firing their blue and red energy beams of death toward its target. Although the distance between them allowed Vesalius to avoid the beam, the heat source from the attack had also signaled the Gamow that was trailing behind them. And so, the captain of Gamow ordered the four ZAFT aces: Yzak, Nicol, and Dearka to launch with the three stolen G-weapons in attempt to sink the Archangel or the legged ship as they called it.

From Vesalius, another G-Weapon was launched directly at the Archangel to intercept. However the pilot had another intention aside from his mission given by his superior. Athrun Zala, the now pilot of Aegis wondered, was it really Kira? The one who attended the same school as him before back in the moon? If yes, then why was he with the Earth Alliance? Whenever possible, he wanted to bring Kira to the ZAFT because he was the fellow Coordinator like him. Otherwise… he had no other choice but to shoot him.

"A Mobile Suit has taken off from the Nazca-class ahead! Only the one!" Chandra informed the entire crew bridge, making Natarle turned toward Murrue.

"Captain!" she asked for her permission.

"Please."

"Have both Lieutenant Amuro Ray and Kira Yamato take off!" commanded the vice-captain as she turned at Miriallia who now had taken the position as the Mobile Suit operator.

"Kira! Lieutenant Amuro!" she called them both from the comm. unit, although she actually felt kinda strange for mentioning someone's name that she never heard before.

"Roger that." both of them replied as one of Archangel's legs began to open, revealing its linear catapult, followed by the other one where Hi-Nu was placed.

"Kira Yamato! Gundam, taking off!"

"Nu Gundam, launching!"

.

.

.

With the two Mobile Suits leaving the Archangel, the other three G-Weapons from Gamow finally met their opponents. "Atrhun's already left the Vesalius! Don't fall behind!" commanded Yzak to Dearka and Nicol as they began to split into three directions to approach the Archangel. At the same time, the Archangel began to fire the Sledgehammer and Korinthos missiles to hold them which was easily dodged or evaded by them. "Heh! Missiles like that won't be able to scratch the Phase Shift armor." Yzak said, very confident of his Gundam ability. However from the smoke of the explosions, he didn't expect the next thing that would come to him.

"Huh? What the?!" surprised with the sudden alert of incoming enemy while his cockpit monitor only displayed the smokes, the Hi-Nu suddenly appeared from the smoke and kicked Duel right on the belly in similar fashion like how Char's Zaku II kicked RX-78-2 Gundam. "Graaaaah! Damn Natural!" Frustrated, Yzak somehow managed to recover Duel's stability then aimed its beam rifle "Now die!"

However, Hi-Nu as its name suggests wasn't a simple Mobile Suit. As the Gundam easily dodged some beam shots and guarded the rest, Amuro speeded up his Gundam then vanished from his sight.

"Where is he?!" angrily looked on his left and right, Yzak tried to find the Hi-Nu, "Stop hiding and come out, you bastard!"

"Yzak! behind you!" the sudden warning from Dearka had made the white haired pilot quickly turned and fired the rifle's grenade by instinct. As the grenade made contact with the Mobile Suit and exploded, Yzak smiled triumphantly as he thought he had defeated the new Mobile Suit.

"You got him, Yzak!" Dearka exclaimed, congratulating his friend while Nicol appeared beside him.

"Heh! Like an amateur natural like that would-" however he was cut off as barrage of pink colored beam shots came from behind the explosion and caught him off guard making Duel's rifle and shield destroyed in the process, although the Gundam itself managed to get away from the stream of beams and regroup with its two allies.

"What the hell is that?!" Surprised and yet angry at the same time, Yzak saw something on his monitor and noticed that was the same Mobile Suit that kicked him off balance, "It's him again?! But how?!"

After firing with both of its beam rifle and beam cannon shield, the Hi-Nu approached them with high speed while shooting its explosive decoys from its left arm.

"So that was a decoy? This guy sure is very tricky." Dearka commented as the Buster combined its gun launcher and high energy rifle into anti-armor shotgun and aimed it toward Hi-Nu and its decoys, "But not for long!" As Buster fired its scattering bullets, the White Unicorn quickly brought on its shield to cover itself from the bullet and the decoys' explosion. The three G-Weapon pilots were taken aback at first as they never thought that the decoys were explosives. As soon as the smokes faded, the Hi-Nu suddenly appeared in front of Buster and quickly disabled its weapons and sensor camera by slicing its combined gun launcher and stabbing its sensor eyes using the short energy blade from its beam saber's hilt then smashed it using its shield, throwing the green and brown Gundam off balance.

"Dearka!" Yzak yelled then glared at Hi-Nu. "You won't get away with this!" Charging at the White Unicorn with its two beam sabers, Amuro countered it with another beam saber that stored in Hi-Nu's left forearm, making two of them locked in swordfight.

_'One down, two to go.'_ Amuro thought while trying to get off from Duel's aggressive combat style. Amuro had to admit, even Char wasn't as aggressive as this guy, and to be honest he had never faced this kind of opponent before.

"Not so tough in swordplay huh?" mocked Yzak as he moved one of Duel's legs to kick him, "And this is for kicking me like that!"

"Gotcha!" noticing the slight momentum between the beam sabers and the leg thanks to his increased awareness Newtype ability, Amuro managed to toss away one of Duel's beam sabers. Then using the short beam blade from the beam saber's hilt, the Amuro stabbed Duel's left leg that was about to hit him then ripped it before he punched the Duel's face with Hi-Nu shield, leaving the Mobile Suit one legged and one beam saber left on its right arm.

"Yzak!" called Nicol from Blitz while carrying the now immobile Buster "We have to return. At this rate, we'll be running out of power!"

"Grrrrrr!" gritting his teeth, Yzak punched the monitor in frustration for having been humiliated by some unknown pilot before retreating, "That bastard! I'll get him later!"

Watching the retreating three Gundams, Amuro wondered, _'Why are these guys having Gundams too? I thought Strike is the only Gundam in Earth Alliance.'_

.

.

.

_Archangel – Bridge_

"Enemy Mobile Suits from Laurasia class are retreating!" reported Chandra as he saw the three red dots on the radar that began to flee from their current position. Both Murrue and Natarle were amazed and couldn't believe at how a single Mobile Suit managed to hold three G-Weapons at once which only led them into more question: Just who actually is Amuro?

"Amazing… for one person that could take on three G-Weapons at once." Murrue said before leaning back on her chair, "And to think that he's also not a Coordinator either…"

"What? What do you mean by that captain?" Natarle asked, both confused and surprised with the fact that Amuro wasn't a Coordinator.

Turning at the vice-captain, Murrue explained "Well, Lieutenant Flaga told me that Amuro isn't a Coordinator. He's same as us." The captain then looked back at the main window "However, it seems that he has higher spatial awareness than a normal human due of special training that he had undergone, or… at least that's what he thought."

"So in other words, one can pilot a Mobile Suit at that level regardless they are Coordinators or not with excessive training." concluded Natarle with solemn look as Murrue gave her a nod.

"Incoming transmission! It's from Lt. Flaga's unit." Romeo said, making the captain and the vice-captain snapped away from their thoughts and focused back with the battle.

**_"The Nazca-class battleship is retreating! I'm returning now."_** Mu's voice came through the intercom across the bridge, **_"How are things with those two?"_**

Putting on her comm. unit, Murrue answered him "Strike is still in battle with Aegis. As for Amuro… it's kinda hard to believe, but he managed to hold off the three stolen G-Weapons and forced them to retreat."

**_"(Whistle) I knew that guy is really something!"_**exclaimed Mu, **_"I just hope that he wouldn't steal my spotlight as the man who can make impossible possible."_**

Both Murrue and Natarle sighed with Mu's sense of humor until suddenly Jackie reported Strike's status with Aegis, "This…! The Strike has been captured by Aegis!"

"What!?" the captain was shocked with what she just heard, "Then how is the condition of Strike?!"

"Strike is already out of energy! It's Phase Shift is already down." He replied as he turned toward the captain "Moreover, it seems that Aegis is trying to bring Strike to Laurasia-class, captain!"

.

.

.

"He can't return? That fool." Flaga mentally cursed himself as he replied back, "My Zero is already out of ammo! I need to resupply first!"

From inside the Archangel, Murrue could only clenched her fist while gritting her teeth, fearing if their attempt to leave would be fail with the loss of Strike. As Tolle, Kuzzey, Sai and Miriallia worried about the fate of their friend too, Chandra suddenly caught an incoming transmission signal.

"Incoming transmission from Nu Gundam." He said as he pressed the button nearby "I'll put in on the screen."

**_"Archangel, this is Amuro. Can you hear me?" _**Amuro's voice came through the intercom, making Murrue focused back to the screen **_"The enemy Mobile Suits are retreating. I'm returning now."_**

"Wait!" the captain immediately replied the White Unicorn back, "The Strike has been captured by Aegis and they are heading to Laurasia-class! Also, Lieutenant Flaga's unit needs to be resupplied so he can't continue further!"

**_"You mean that Kira kid?!"_** Amuro replied back with shocked tone, **_"Then what's his current position from my location now?"_**

"A bit far from your current position, sir." Miriallia replied through her comm. unit "The Aegis would reach the Laurasia-class in… lieutenant? Lieutenant Amuro?" confused with the sudden communication cut, she tried to contact him again, "Lieutenant Amuro, can you hear me?"

"What's wrong?" Natarle asked as she turned at her.

"Lieutenant Amuro has cut off the communication line! I can't contact him!"

"What?!" said Murrue in disbelieve before looking back at the main window with worried look. '_I just hope that you know what you're doing.'_ She thought as she lowered her head a bit while Natarle kept telling Miriallia to try to call Amuro again.

.

.

.

"Damn! I should've known that this would be happened!" Amuro cursed as the he tried to pursue the captured Strike, "He's just a civilian kid after all."

However, thanks to Hi-Nu dual long boosters that placed on its back, Amuro managed to catch up with the Strike's signal which appeared to be in locked position by the claws of a red mobile armor from his monitor. Thinking that Aegis wasn't a Mobile Suit since Amuro never had any data of Cosmic Era's Mobile Suits, the Hi-Nu quickly rushed toward the red Gundam with the beam saber from its left forearm.

"Huh? Incoming enemy?" Athrun said, noticing the warning signal on his cockpit that indicated the enemy that pursued him from behind. _'But if I let Kira go to fight it, he'll just go back to that Earth Alliance's ship. I guess I'll just have to go faster.'_ He thought as he stomp the pedal harder, increasing Aegis speed.

However, as Gamow was on his sight, Athrun was caught by surprise as an image of Hi-Nu's head with its flashing green eyes suddenly appeared on the monitor before him. "What the!?" Athrun was shocked with the sudden appearance of the unknown Mobile Suit, "Another G-Weapon? But how?!"

"Eat this!" without wasting any time, Amuro quickly slashed some of Aegis' claws, forcing it to release Strike then gave it a punch right on its side. Stumbled as he lost balance from the punch, Atrhun had no choice but transforming Aegis back to its Mobile Suit form to stabilize it although with its lower legs had been ripped off.

Catching the Strike's arm with its free hand while shooting Aegis with its arm machine gun on the right hand, Amuro tried to contact Kira from Hi-Nu's cockpit, "Kira! can you hear me? Kira?" However before he could ask anymore, suddenly a green beam passed both of him and Strike which barely hit the two making Amuro stopped shooting. Looking back at the red Mobile Weapon, Amuro's eyes widened as he finally realized that Aegis wasn't a Mobile Armor, but a transformable Mobile Suit with its beam rifle already aimed at the two.

"If I fight him here, there's a chance that I would accidentally hit Strike. Well then…" As Amuro stored back the beam saber on Hi-Nu's left forearm, the white and blue Gundam raised its free hand and pointed at Aegis then launched many decoys that shaped like Re-GZ. "This should buy us enough time to run." Amuro said as he brought Strike back to the Archangel while Aegis shot the decoys that exploded upon destroyed, giving the two a covering blow.

"He's fast! What kind of G-Weapon is that?" Athrun said in disbelieve as he looked at the radar which displayed Hi-Nu with Strike that moved in immense speed before looking at Aegis's status on another monitor which now displayed its legs destroyed. "Those maneuvers are impossible to be done by a normal human either. Does that mean the pilot is also a Coordinator like Kira?" Athrun said to himself as he returned back to Gamow with his damaged red Gundam, thinking aloud why the Coordinators like Kira and the unknown Mobile Suit pilot were on Earth Alliance side while they are the enemies of ZAFT forces.

.

.

.

_Morgenroete Inc. – Infirmary room_

Slowly drifting away from his deep sleep, the blond haired person slowly opened his eyes, looking at the ceilings of the empty room filled with beddings which appeared to be some kind of medical room. "I see that you finally wake up." A female voice said, making his gaze drifted toward a brown haired woman who was sitting beside his bed for all time, "For you surviving that long inside that capsule. You're very lucky, you know?"

"Where… where am I? How did I end up here?" He asked her.

"Right now you're in Orb's Morgenroete Inc. infirmary." She calmly answered him which made him confused a bit with the unfamiliar name, "As for your second question… well, we found you inside that red capsule not too long after we retrieved it from the ocean."

_'So… somehow after that Psycoframe burst, I fell down to the Earth.'_ He thought as the woman leaned closer with analyzing look which somehow made him a bit nervous. "I'm sure that you want to hear some explanations as well as us. But first, let me introduce myself." She said now leaning back on her chair. "I'm Erica Simmons, the senior engineer of Morgenroete Inc. What about you?"

Looking back at the ceilings, he answered her "It's Quattro… Quattro Bajeena."

* * *

**o_O Yzak is very pissed and Athrun mistakes Amuro as Coordinator too! Sorry if I made Hi-Nu overpowered too much, but hey! This is Hi-Nu that we are talking about. With Amuro as the pilot, Char is the only one who can fight on par with him.**

**Char took his alias from Zeta again? Hmm what could be his reason for this time?**

**If you wonder why the decoys are shaped like RE-GZ instead Jegan, well let's just say that I'm not too fond of their designs. The RE-GZ is more realistic than Jegan for me.**

**R&R a usual and no flames, kay?**


	5. Not so Warm Welcome and The Warrior

**This is the 5th chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it. Please forgive me for the late update, my two week exam will begin in one week, so I might not update immediately.**

**At the end of this chapter, you'll see our favorite Mobile Suit who will have an important but minor role.**

* * *

_Archangel – Hangar _

Removing his helmet after the last battle, Amuro exhaled feeling a bit exhausted from battling three Gundams from his cockpit. As he opened the cockpit hatch and looked at the now turned grayish Aile Strike, Amuro noticed that Mu and Murdoch were in front of Strike calling Kira to get out. Curious, Amuro trailed off toward them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as the two turned at them.

"Well, the kid refuses to come out." Murdoch answered him while Mu tried to find the external cockpit hatch device.

"Hey, what are you doing in there? Come out!" Called Mu as both him and Amuro went inside a bit to check Kira's condition only to find him breathing very hard with his whole body shaking from the last battle. Trying to persuade him to get out, the blond haired man approached him closer.

"It's over. Come on, now!" He said as he slowly tried to move his hands away from the controller grip, "Hurry up and get out of there! Neither of us got killed. And the ship is okay."

However Kira seemed not paying attention with what he was saying as he was too shocked after what he had been through during the last battle until Mu looked at his face with calm look. "You did a great job." Mu said, making the young Coordinator finally snapped away from his thoughts.

As Mu slowly brought him out from Strike, both Amuro and Murdoch could only watch in sympathy especially with Kira's current condition. Scratching his head, the petty officer chief spoke, "I guess that was too much for a kid like him. Don't ya agree lieutenant?"

Amuro nodded, "Yeah, for having experienced the real battle on the battlefield despite he's not a soldier…" he replied as he recalled his first sortie when the White Base was escaping from Zeon's forces at Side 7 where he had a difficulty against Char's Zaku II for the first time and how he was scared about his own safety along with the others. Amuro found it was somewhat ironic because the thing that the young Coordinator had experienced so far was almost same as him, and maybe it would be totally same if he had the same background about how he piloted Strike in the first place.

"Hey lieutenant, are ya okay?" Murdoch asked, waving his hand in front of Amuro, making him snapped away from his thought.

"Whoa! Sorry about that." He apologized as he scratched his head, "I just remembered when I was at his age, that's all. By the way Murdoch, do you have some unusable parts left?"

Blinking in confusion, the mechanic pointed his finger toward a carton box filled with either junk parts or broken electronics, "That's where we usually dump the broken parts. But, why do ya need that for?"

Smiling a bit as he picked the box, Amuro answered him, "Just doing my old hobby, that's all."

As Amuro went to the elevator, Murdoch could only look at him in confusion as he had no idea for what the use of the junk parts were to Amuro before turning at the other mechanics to resume the two Gundams' maintenance.

.

.

.

_Archangel – Lounge_

After the safety landing inside the Artemis's port, the lounge where the pilots and officers usually had their meals and chat was quite crowded, but not with the relaxing crews of Archangel, instead it was filled with the refugees of Heliopolis who were having their meals or simply having conversation about what happened before the colony got attacked or what will happen to them next. Taking a glass of coffee from the nearby dispenser, Amuro now wearing the Earth Alliance uniform similar with the one that Mu wore felt a nostalgic feeling when he had a lunch inside White Base with Side 7's refugees as he took the seat on the nearby dining table with the laptop that he got from his quarters. _'It can't be helped. They are just the victims from the colony's destruction after all.' _Amuro thought as he turned on the notebook and opened an image of GINN Mobile Suit first. Looking at the specifications and the available combat performance, he rubbed his chin, _'These specs are quite high for a mass produced Mobile Suit. Perhaps they are on par with Geara Dogas or… '_ However his thought was interrupted as the nearby door opened revealing the group of six teenagers in Earth Alliance uniforms except for one red haired girl who were none other than Kira and his friends: Miriallia, Tolle, Kuzzey, Sai, and Flay.

"Hmm? Aren't those kids…?" Amuro murmured to himself, remembering the other kids aside Kira that he met when he and Mu were in the corridor. Taking another sip of his coffee as he browsed further information about ZAFT's machines, he thought, _'So, even in this warship, they still need the civilians to fill the empty posts. Just like when we were on White Base…'_

"Aaahhhhh, finally we can take a break!" Exclaimed Tolle as he took the seat on the nearby table followed by his friends, "Man… that was very exhausting."

Miriallia only giggled at his boyfriend's childish behavior as she sat beside him, "Gee Tolle. We just helped them for combat information analysis during the battle."

"Miriallia is right." replied Sai as he looked at Kira while taking a seat, "Kira was the one who did the fighting out there, right?"

"Uh yeah, I guess so…" Kira answered as he took a seat too. After chatting about the feeling when they were having a battle, especially how scarred the daughter of Minister Allster was and how they were about to arrive in Artemis in about one hour or maybe less, Kira noticed that Amuro was sitting not too far from them which was soon followed by the others. Averting their gaze toward the brown haired pilot who was busy with his laptop, Kuzzey whispered at Tolle, "Hey, isn't that the man that we met before?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I heard he's the pilot of the white and blue Mobile Suit. What was his name again? Amuro Ray? Man, he was so cool during the last battle! Imagine, he took the three stolen Mobile Suits by himself and even helped Kira!" Exclaimed Tolle as he tried to mimic the heroic action before standing up, "Come on! We should introduce ourselves too. After all the more the merrier, right?"

"NO! What if he is a Coordinator?!" Flay retorted, making all of them, including Sai looked her with displeased look. However, Kira was the one who most shocked with her words as his eyes widened in surprise. Ever since she was little girl, she had been taught and influenced by the thoughts that Coordinators are potentially dangerous as they are genetically enhanced and labeled as the space monsters. Noticing that Kira was looked down with her words as she already knew who Kira really was, the redheaded girl felt a bit guilty for him as she tried to find a reason, "I-I mean except Kira of course. He's with our side after all."

Sighing after hearing her reason, Tolle shook his head, "Really Flay. Sometimes you're just too paranoid. I mean, come on, even if he's a Coordinator, he helped us just like Kira, right?" he said as he nudged the brown haired Coordinator to raise his spirit before turning toward Amuro's table "C'mon, let's greet him."

Now searching another file that showed GAT-X102 Duel then looked at the specifications for being the first G-Weapon created, Amuro frowned. For a prototype before the other GAT-X Gundams, the Duel sure had very simple weaponry almost like RX-78-2 save for the Gundam Hammer and beam spear. Next he opened up the GAT-X103 Buster, the Mobile Suit that focused on long range battle equipped with hidden missiles and beam sniper rifle and gun launcher that could be combined in two way weapons. _'This one could pose a threat from far distance, but it shouldn't be able to penetrate the Fin Funnels barrier.'_ He thought before opening the other one that showed GAT-X303 Aegis. Reading at the specifications of the transformable prototype Mobile Suit, Amuro found that Aegis had the almost same ability like his Zeta Plus A1 to transform into MA or Waverider mode. _'Hmmm this one has more firepower when in MA mode as well as for the close combat like Bigro, quite troublesome if I had to face it along with Buster. '_ Looking at the last file which now displayed the black Mobile Suit GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam, Amuro eyes widened at the special abilities which the Mobile Suit had as well took his interest. "Mirage Coloid stealth system? So this Gundam is able to hide its presence from radar! Great! Another one that is dangerous as the other two." Sighing as he rubbed his temple, Amuro try to figure out either how he could go back to his dimension or (maybe) what happened to Char, _'More importantly, how could I go back to my home? If I was thrown here, could that be that Char-' _However his thought was interrupted as a bunch of teenagers suddenly took their seats either on his right or his left which make the brown haired pilot a bit confused.

"Whoa?! What's with all of you here?" Amuro asked, looking on his right and left until he noticed that Kira was among them. "Aren't you friends of Kira?"

"Well…we just want to know you better Amu-Ack!" Before Tolle could finish his sentence, his girlfriend Miri elbowed him for his lack of formality, "Gee, Miri! What was that for?!"

"Tolle! His rank is higher than us. You should adress him by his rank, not by his name!"

"Hey, just Amuro is okay." He said, waving his hands at the two lovers before closing the file. "Well, it's true that military regulations must be obeyed, especially in serious situation. But not in all the time." He continued as he took another sip of his coffee, "But what do you mean by wanting to know me better uh…"

"Tolle! The name's Tolle Koenig." Replied the brown haired teen as the others began to introduce themselves too.

"My name is Miriallia Haw. Nice to meet you, Lieu-I mean Amuro."

"It's Kuzzey, Kuzzey Buskirk."

"I'm Sai, Sai Argyle." The blonde teen introduced himself too before introducing his redheaded girlfriend or fiancée "This is Flay Allster." Noticing that Flay was silent while still clinging on his arm with scared look on her face, Sai nudged her and whispered, "Flay, say something!"

"You're… not a Coordinator, are you?" Flay's voice was somewhat filled with either fear or hatred for fearing if Amuro was a Coordinator too since he could pilot a Mobile Suit.

"Flay! What kind of question is that?" retorted Miriallia to Flay for having asked such an inappropriate question since Kira was among them too. Turning at the brown haired pilot, the brunette girl quickly apologized for her behavior, "Sorry about that Amuro. It's just that…"

"Nah it's okay. But why did she assume that I was Coordinator? Because I'm not a Coordinator." Amuro's answer was quite shocking them as they either gasped or rather took it in disbelieve, even for the brown haired Coordinator. For Amuro could pilot a Mobile Suit, especially at the level where he could drive off the three G-Weapons and even saved Kira from being taken away by Aegis wasn't something that a normal human could ever do, or at least in their world's theory.

"N-not a Coordinator you say?" Kuzzey then accusingly pointed his finger with disbelieved look, "Then how could you pilot a Mobile Suit like that?"

Either confused or annoyed with Kuzzey's question, Amuro asked him back, "I don't get it. How could you judge someone as Coordinator or not just because of their capabilities in Mobile Suit?" He then continued as he closed his laptop, "I had piloted a Mobile Suit ever since I was around your age, so it's natural for me to do that. Seriously, if you want to train hard enough, you can also pilot a Mobile Suit."

"WHAT?!" everyone was surprised with what he just said which made some people look at them, wondering what they were talking about that they caused some commotion.

"Since you was around our AGE?! Wow! That's very cool!" Tolle exclaimed, excited with what Amuro just said, "Then, do you think I'll able to pilot a Mobile Suit just like Kira too?"

Hearing what her boyfriend just said, Miriallia sighed then rolled her eyes, _'In your dreams, you dummy.'_

Chuckling, Amuro replied him back, "Well, if you really want to pilot it, I can run the simulation program inside my Gundam and see how you will handle them for the first time. But, remember this…" Amuro's tone now was somewhat turned serious again while looking at the brown haired teen, "Piloting a Mobile Suit, even only for once could change your life forever and I had experienced that before. Are you ready to accept that?"

Hearing his question, everyone stood silent and unable to find the right answer, especially Kira. From the bottom of his heart, the brown haired Coordinator wondered: Had he never piloted the Strike in the first place, he might be ended up in one of the lifeboat along with his friends and didn't have to know anything like how Athrun was in ZAFT military unit or even the feeling after killing someone for the first time by destroying a GINN. However, none of them was expecting what would be happened next as Amuro patiently waited for their answers.

"Okay! Freeze!" Shouted one man in space suit with a gun on his hands as his subordinates who wore the same spacesuit as him raised their guns at everyone in the lounge, threatening them, "And don't move!"

Everyone could only watch in disbelieve with the not so warm welcome they had. Some children were even crying while hugged their parents' legs, scared with what the EA soldiers were doing while their parents weren't too different either. Confused, scarred, and worried looks could be clearly seen on their faces, afraid with what would happen to them next.

"What the!?" Amuro was very shocked and yet angry at the same time. If Artemis is one of Earth Alliance's ally bases, then why were they being treated like some POWs? In an instant all Archangel crews, including the CIC staffs, the mechanics were arrested and gathered in the lounge room save for Murrue, Natarle, and Mu, thus making Artemis, the place where everyone thought that they would be save from the ZAFT forces had turned into a massive space concentrate camp with unknown reason.

.

.

.

_Gibraltar – ZAFT Military Base_

"Man, this is very boring." Complained one ZAFT pilot inside the GINN Reconnaissance Type as the two GINNs continued their patrol mission. Although there were no sights of the enemies at least for one month in Gibraltar, they still had to make sure everything is secured from the sudden attack, especially from the Naturals' not so tough but larger in number EA forces. During this time, patrolling especially the one that had to be done only by two personnel was the most boring mission since all they had to do was circling around and trying to find something suspicious whereas nothing suspicious at all.

"Quit complaining! ZAFT didn't pay us to lazy around as the soldiers, you know." Another pilot who was inside the normal GINN with machine gun replied at his partner, reprimanded him.

"Yeah-yeah, whatever you say. But seriously it's already two hours since we start patrolling. Don't you ever get tired?" he replied back.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Huh?! What's this? An incoming signal?" the other one said as he tried to find the heat source that had been identified as a Mobile Suit but displayed UNKNOWN on the GINN's monitor. "What's this? An unknown Mobile Suit nearby?"

"What? Where?"

Looking at the pines that surrounded their sights, the pilot answered, "Looks like behind those trees." He then drew the GINN's sword, preparing to attack. "Careful. This Mobile Suit is not from ZAFT. It might be from Earth Alliance or ORB. Cover me from here, okay?"

"You got it, dude." He replied while bringing the GINN's sniper rifle and aimed it toward the pine trees.

As the standard GINN entered the forest with its sword ready, the pilot found something that he would regret forever in his life. As the surroundings became clearer, before him stood a bulky red Mobile Suit which took the appearance of the Japanese samurai in the past with a flintlock rifle and three headed spear stored on its back, a katana placed on its waist and a massive naginata on its left hand. With the flashing blue optic eyes as it was alive, the Mobile Suit looked at the GINN _**(Dead end - Dynasty Warriors: Gundam)**_.

"You there! State where you came and tell us your unit's designation! Otherwise I'll have to use force to make you!" commanded the ZAFT pilot while raising the metallic sword before getting a response from the samurai looking Mobile Suit that he never expected before.

**"Thou who not follow the path of the true warrior…"** The Mobile Suit spoke in robotic voice while pointing its naginata spear toward the GINN in challenging pose **"Aren't worthy to be my opponent!"**

"What the hell are you talking about?! Fine! If you don't want to come, then-" just before he could swing his sword against the red Mobile Suit, the next thing that he saw was his GINN's arms that were holding the sword were already cut off in a short moment by the red Mobile Suit with Nichirinmaru katana on its right hand before sheathing it. "W-W-what the hell was that!?"

**"Weak…" **The red Mobile Suit said as it stabbed the GINN right on the chest with its Sankoumaru Jumonji Yari then lifted it above before throwing it and cut it in four pieces with its Denkoumaru naginata and Nichirinmaru, destroying the GINN instantly.

From afar, the other soldier could only watch in horror after seeing how his partner was easily slaughtered by the red Mobile Suit. Trembling as hind hands shivered, the pilot tried to regain his composure. _'H-how could he destroy that GINN as it was nothing for him? No! No! No! Calm down! He hasn't noticed that I'm here yet, so…'_ he then began to aim the sniper rifle toward the Mobile Suit chest, trying to hit the pilot directly or at least that was he thought before the Mobile Suit quickly drew its Tanegashima rifle and shoot the hiding GINN right on its power plant unit.

"W-what!? B-but… how?!" wondered the pilot for the last time before he vanished in the flames of the explosion of his GINN.

**"Such a dishonorable act in the battle!"** The Mobile Suit said while putting its rifle back, **"Haste makes waste. Thou who want to challenge me shalt feel the wrath of Musha Gundam!" **The Mobile Suit now known as Musha Gundam said before drawing back his Sankoumaru Jumonji Yari and walked away, leaving two burning spots where the two GINNs were. _**(End of Dead End)**_

* * *

**That's right folks! It's Musha Gundam from DWG series! Although he won't frequently appear, he will play an important role later in the story.**

**Sorry if the old-English styles aren't too correct. But I think if Musha Gundam could speak, old-English would be the most suitable for him/it.**

**R&R and no flames, okay?**


	6. Escape from The Artemis

**6th chapter is here ^^. Finally my end semester exam weeks are over! YEEESSSSSSS!**

* * *

_Artemis – Archangel's Lounge_

Things if wouldn't become even crazier were more than enough for everyone, especially for Amuro who found this situation quite similar like when the White Base landed on Luna II EFSF base, except for this time, Captain Paolo or at least someone like him wasn't there to convince the commander of Artemis who was none other than Garcia who used the lame excuse that Archangel didn't the ID thus making it unrecognized as one of their allies. Although he actually had another intention, especially with the G-Weapon Strike and the unknown white and blue Mobile Suit that he hadn't known yet before.

The situation in lounge wasn't too better as almost everyone inside was too afraid to object or act due of the armed soldiers who kept watching them so none of them could escape like watchdogs. After a moment of silence, Amuro who couldn't take this anymore stood up only to immediately meet the guns pointed at him. However as a veteran soldier and no matter how hated he to what the Eurasia soldiers were doing, Amuro kept his cool.

"I want to speak with the one who is in charge of this place!" He said sternly looking at the soldiers who warily kept their guns aimed until one of them lowered the weapon.

"What business do you have with Admiral? Get back to your seat! Or…" However, before he could finish his words, one soldier that just came whispered something on his ear that made him looked at the brown haired pilot with frown before commanding his men to lower their weapons as well.

"Very well, then." He said as he gave Amuro a way to pass, "The Admiral also wants to see you either! You! Escort him to commander's room!" He commanded one of his men to watch over Amuro so he wouldn't do anything funny before the White Unicorn left the lounge room with his escort.

As Amuro left them to see the Admiral Garcia, the bridge crew especially the ones who hadn't met Amuro yet couldn't help but either feeling worried or wondering who Amuro was that he could keep his head cool under the situation like this and even had a gall to ask to speak with Admiral Garcia even though they already saw how rotten the admiral was when he commanded his soldiers to arrest everyone in the bridge and hangar and confined them here.

"Hey, who was that guy that just left?" Jacky whispered at Neumann.

"If I'm not wrong, he's the pilot of that white and blue Mobile Suit. Lieutenant Amuro Ray if I correct."

"Well, this is my first time seeing him in person too. But do you think he'll okay?" Romeo asked too, joining the conversation.

Arnold only shook his head, "I don't know, but hopefully yes." He replied as they sat back, waiting for what will happen next along with the Heliopolis' teenagers.

.

.

.

_Artemis – Commander's Room_

Being scouted like a defendant who was about to enter the court room, Amuro couldn't help but feel a bit tense from the pressure as he came closer to the door where Admiral Garcia was. However, the thing that made him worried was what if the person that he would meet with was also same as Admiral Watkein? Stubborn, not easy to convince, and underestimating the enemy too much? That would be that last thing that he hoped for since this time, they didn't have someone like Captain Paolo.

As the door opened revealing a large room with the commander desk and a huge monitor behind it, Amuro found two men who was sitting before the table while the other one stood beside him which he could assume as the leader of this place and his 'right-hand man'.

"Thanks for bringing him here. You may return now." The admiral said as the soldier saluted back before returning to his post.

"So you're… Lt. Amuro Ray from the special force Londo Bell Unit, right, hmm?" The admiral asked while eyeing the brown haired pilot carefully before leaning back on his chair, "I'm surprised that I never heard that name before. But then again, the special ops units usually keep their profile as low as possible."

_'Looks like either Mu or Captain Murrue had faked my origin. Alright then…' _"You're not wrong about that sir. But the reason why I'm here is… " he then raised his voice, "Why are you treating us like a prisoner there?! Can't you see that there are refugees from Heliopolis inside?"

Garcia however didn't seem intimidated with his action as he gave him a smug, "I simply just locked down your ship's controls because Archangel doesn't have an ID code. Furthermore, even though you're with the Atlantic Federation, I'm afraid that we can't consider you as ally yet."

"By threatening the safety of the whole crew members and the civilians!?" Amuro then raised his fist in anger. This guy wasn't too different than Watkein at all or maybe even worse than him, "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"No need to be angry, lieutenant. As soon as you're resupplied, you can go back to Lunar Base in the Moon. But first…" He then pressed a button which made the monitor showed Hi-Nu Gundam was being analyzed by some of his men. Looking back at Amuro, Garcia smiled again, "I assume that you know about this unknown G-Weapon, right?"

Amuro's eyes widen in surprise as he saw his Hi-Nu Gundam, "That's my personal Mobile Suit! What do you want with it?"

"Well, if you want for us to provide you with supplies immediately, I believe we need proper information about everything in your ship, right? Otherwise, it would be difficult for us to do so." The admiral used his lack of cooperation as an excuse to prolong their stay, which would give their engineers more time to study both Strike and Hi-Nu Gundam.

Gritting his teeth, Amuro thought _'This is bad! The Nu Gundam's technology is totally different than anything that this world has! If they get their hands into the psycommu technology, no one could tell what will happen next! Worst is if they would create this world's Cyber-Newtypes!' _"Sorry, but I refuse! The technology of my Gundam is a top secret that I couldn't reveal to anyone so easily!" He said firmly, earning a bit disappointed look from the admiral and a scowl from his right hand man.

"That's too bad. Then why don't you enjoy your stay longer here? At least until we find a reasonable way to resupply your ship." He then turned at one soldier who was guarding the other door, "You there. Why don't you show our guest where the guest room is?"

"Yes sir!" he said before scouting Amuro away from the room.

"You're making a big mistake! The enemy warship is tailing us with the stolen G-Weapons with the capabilities that you never seen before, I tell you!" warned the ace pilot as he was scouted away from the room, leaving the admiral and his 'sidekick' only.

"Do you think it will be okay, sir? Perhaps we could-"

"No need!" Garcia interrupted as he stood again, "At least we still have Strike in our control, we can find out about that new G-Weapon later." He then walked to the nearby door with his usual smug on his face as his right hand man followed him. "Now let's see how the progress with the Strike is."

.

.

.

_Archangel – Hangar Bay_

After the commotion that happened inside the lounge, thanks for a certain 'red haired girl' who couldn't keep her mouth shut, Kira found himself being escorted by Garcia and his soldiers to hangar where Strike and Hi-Nu were to release the Strike's locked operating system. After seeing how the Eurasia high ranked officers truly were, Kira knew that even though he managed to release the lock, they wouldn't let the Archangel crew, especially him after they knew his being as a Coordinator to go that easily. With a hesitated look, he tried to keep his composure while looking at admiral.

"So all I have to do is release the OS lock, right?" He asked again.

With his usual smug on his face, the admiral replied "For starters. But you're capable of doing much more, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"For example, you can analyze its structure and build another, or even a weapon that's effective against these kinds of mobile suits." He explained, looking at Strike before looking at Hi-Nu with even more interest. "Also..." He then looked at Kira back "If you can, I want you to analyze that Mobile Suit too. Just by looking it, I could tell that machine is more advanced than Strike."

"I'm nothing but a civilian student." Kira replied, trying to defend himself. "I'm not a soldier, nor a military contractor. There's no reason why I have to do that for you! And I don't know anything about that Mobile Suit either!"

"But you're a traitor to the Coordinators." Garcia smugly replied back

"A traitor?" Kira was shocked with his statement as he remembered Athrun back when they graduated from school.

"I have no idea why, but regardless, you did betray your own people, didn't you? In which case…"

"You're wrong! I..." Kira tried to argue but was cut short.

"As a coordinator siding with the Earth Forces, you're very valuable." Garcia asked, still in his smug attitude. "There's nothing to worry about. You'll be treated really well. Even in Eurasia."

Unknown for any of them, a black familiar Mobile Suit was launched from Gamow toward the now unprotected Artemis with its Mirage Coloid activated, trying to find a way to disable the umbrella barrier field with its stealth and sneak ability.

.

.

.

_Artemis – Officer Guest Room_

With the three officers: Mu, Murrue, and Natarle being held either as the guests or the prisoners inside a quite extravagant room with two confortable sofas and even a warmer and a fan on the ceiling and two security guards outside, they couldn't help but accept their current situation as there's nothing that they could do. With Natarle still disagree with what the Eurasia soldiers did to them, Mu and Murrue kept themselves calm and collected, although the Hawk of Endymion was actually unsure whether Artemis was totally safe or not. After a moment of silence, the door finally opened, revealing the brown haired ace pilot that now joined with them.

"Yo, Amuro. Glad that you can join the party." Greeted Mu from the sofa as he waved his hands, "So what happened to you, eh?"

Walking to the nearby sofa and sitting beside Murrue, Amuro answered him, "The commander wanted me to tell him my Gundam's technology in exchange of resupplying and letting us go, but I refused. Nu's technology is way too advanced compared with this world's technology and I'm afraid if they would use that to create a human modification technology. And now, he locked us here as we are some POWs!" He finished as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in anger before calming himself down.

"First of all, Lieutenant Amuro could tell us what you mean by 'this world?'" Asked Natarle as she sat beside Mu opposed with Amuro and Murrue. "You make it that sounds like you're from another world, and I hardly believe that. And also if you don't mind, could you tell us more about your Mobile Suit known as Gundam?" She asked, still not believe that Amuro wasn't from their era.

"Oh my, do you really have to interrogate our new guest here Lieutenant?" Mu sighed as he shook his head before introducing the vice-captain, "Ah sorry, Amuro. This is the vice-captain of Archangel, Natarle Badgiruel."

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel. Pleased to meet you in person, sir." She said extending her hand for a handshake.

"Likewise, but safe the formalities for now and just Amuro is fine, okay?" He replied taking her hand in a handshake before leaning back, "Anyway back to the topic about my origin. But, first of all, can I trust you to keep it as a secret?"

"You betcha." Mu replied, giving him a thumb up.

"You can count on us." Murrue replied while nodding.

"I can cooperate with that, however…" Natarle paused before giving Amuro her usual stern look, "If the situation calls in I'll have to tell the truth, although I'll try to cover some of your origins if that's okay with you."

Thinking her words while his arms crossed, Amuro nodded at her, "That's reasonable. I think I can accept that for now." And so Amuro told them everything that he knew about Universal Century. From the one year war event between Zeon and Earth Federation and how the term Gundam in his era was classified as a Mobile Suit that is superior to the others, the Gryps conflict that caused by the Titans until the Neo Zeon movement. Not stopping until that, Amuro also told them the basic concept about how the Mobile Suit in Universal Century works with the minovsky physics to power and give them unlimited energy to operate themselves. Hearing his story Mu, Murrue, and Natarle couldn't help but find it almost hard to believe for what Amuro told them. With a backstory that almost similar with what they were into now, save for the end of one year war and later conflicts, and for such an advanced technology that existed in his era, especially a weapon or device that could be controlled by human brainwaves or totally neutralizing beam shots with special field barrier, it was a huge gap in technology and science comparisons. However The Hawk of Endymion was more interested with what Amuro told them about Newtypes as the next stage of human evolutions.

"Well that's certainly a nice story you got there, Amuro." Mu commented rubbing chin, "But this Newtype thing that you told us. You said that they have higher spatial awareness than normal human and they could feel the other's presence like some kind of telepathy. So does that mean I'm also one of these Newtypes too?"

Amuro, Murrue, and Natarle's eyes are widened in surprise after hearing his last statement. For a while before, Amuro was unsure why he could feel Mu like how he was able to feel Char. Now he was certain that Newtype traits were also existed even in another era. However, just before Amuro could reply his question a huge tremor suddenly shook the whole room which made some porcelain fell from the drawers or tables.

"What the?! What's happening here?" asked Amuro as he tried to stand again.

"Looks like we're under attack." replied Mu before yelling at the door to make a fake 'in danger situation', "There's a crack in the wall from that last explosion! Air's leaking out!" he then whispered to his three companions, "Shout something! Make them open the door!"

Blinking toward Murrue, the captain started to catch onto his thoughts and screamed like a helpless woman, "Help! We're gonna die! NO!"

With the two kept acting as they were about to die or something, Natarle could only look at the two and was unsure whether she could act like that or not whereas Amuro was hiding behind the door to wait for the opportunity until the guards came in.

As the first guard opened the door to check them, the next thing that he saw was a jab connected onto his jaw and rendered him unconscious. "Hey! What's wrong?" asked the second guard as he came in only to meet a straight fist landed on his gut which made him ended up like the first.

Grabbing their weapons, Amuro tossed the other rifle at Mu as he caught it, "Come on! We better get back to the ship!" He said before continuing to clear the path, followed by Mu, Murrue, and Natarle.

.

.

.

_Meanwhile, with Kira…_

With the sudden explosion inside caused by Blitz inside, Kira noticed that the guard and the technician were not paying attention. Seizing the opportunity, he kicked the guard who then hit the technician behind him and immediately shut off the cockpit. Ignoring the curses that came from Garcia, the Strike kept walking toward the equipment bay to be equipped with the Sword Striker pack to fight back. From Gamow, two more Mobile Suits were launched in order to help Blitz which was none other than Duel and Buster.

.

.

.

_Archangel – Bridge_

After successfully making back from the lounge, Neumann and the others were managed to regain the control of the bridge. They relieved at least that the captain and lieutenant also made it back before they launched the Archangel to escape. "We can't move freely here! Archangel, taking off!" commanded Murrue as the engines started to turn on which made the Archangel slowly ascended and caused some wreckage inside. Just as they were about to increase the speed, the monitor suddenly showed Amuro without his pilot suit inside Hi-Nu.

**_"Captain Murrue, my sensor indicates that we're attacked by the same G-type Mobile Suits from before. I'll try to hold them off while you're getting out of here!"_** Amuro said from the comm. unit as he activated his Gundam.

Murrue nodded, "Roger that, Amuro. Focus the power to the thrusters! We'll leave this place immediately!"

.

.

.

_Back with Kira…_

As the Strike and Blitz kept exchanging attacks from the anchors, steel darts, beam boomerang, and beam rifles, Kira noticed that Archangel started to move. Filled with the guilty feeling from Garcia's words about him being the traitor for Coordinators, Kira could only hope that Blitz would eventually give up and go away while repelling most of its attacks.

"Damn it! Just leave us alone!" Yelled Kira frustratingly as he activated Strike's anti mothership sword and charged at Blitz.

At the gate, the Duel and Buster had made their way inside while shooting the nearby Mobeius units. Normally for a standard Mobile Armor like Mobeius (save for Zero), fighting a standard Mobile Suit like GINN would need at least two or three units to take one down. However, fighting three G-Weapons which were proved superior then GINNs was a different story as the whole place was turned into carnage.

"Where's that ship?" asked Dearka as he shoot another Mobeius down.

"I don't know!" replied Yzak while trying to contact Blitz's pilot, "Nicol! Where are you?"

Just before two of them could shoot down more vessels, many pink colored beam shots suddenly came randomly and barely hit the two whether it was intentional or not. Surprised with the sudden attack, Yzak turned around to find the source.

"What the HELL was that!?" upset, he later found out on his radar that the beam shots came from not only one, but six strange blue objects that were floating around them, "Gunbarrels? No, what are these things!? Huh?" As he saw the blue objects that were none other than Fin Funnels flew at one direction, the two saw the familiar white and blue Mobile Suit, the Hi-Nu Gundam.

**_(Long Sleep – Encounters in Space)_**

"That's the guy from before!" exclaimed Dearka as Buster aimed both its launcher and rifle, "This time, you're not getting away!"

Stream of bullets and energy beams came to rip off the Gundam, but Amuro could easily read the attack pattern and simply moved in between the shots. Startled a bit after seeing how Hi-Nu dodged the attacks with ease and getting closer to him, Buster opened all of its hidden missiles and fired them in point blank range, creating an explosion between the two. As the smoke faded, revealing the green Gundam, Dearka looked around to find the White Unicorn.

"Did I get him? At that range, even the Phase Shift armor should be-" however he was cut off as a green flash from Hi-Nu's eyes appeared before him and aimed its beam rifle toward Buster's head and shoot it, destroying the main camera function,

"Dearka!" yelled Yzak from Duel, "Damn you!" Angered with what happened with his comrade, Duel aimed its rifle and shoot at Hi-Nu only to be evaded or hit the random Mobeius or Artemis' internal structure, "Just die already, you bastard!"

**_"Yzak!"_** called Dearka from now headless Buster, **_"Don't waste your energy like that! Here!"_** the Buster then tossed its weapons toward Duel and combined it into hi-energy sniper rifle.

"Thanks Dearka." Replied Yzak as Duel began to charge the weapon, "Alright then, EAT THIS!" he then fired a huge energy blast toward Hi-Nu with high velocity, hoping to bring it down with one shot.

"A hi-beam shot!? Okay then. Fin Funnel, GO!" commanded Amuro as Hi-Nu released five of its Fin Funnels and placed them in pyramidal position. From the Fin Funnels, pink lines of beams began to connect with one another and created the beam barrier around Hi-Nu in pyramid shape which completely nullified the energy shot from Duel. Both pilots couldn't believe with what they just saw, a strong beam attack from combined two weapons was neutralized by a pyramid like barrier like it was nothing. 'Just how powerful is this Mobile Suit?' was the only thing that crossed on their mind before Duel began to Phase Shift down due of massive amount of energy that it had used for beam rifle and Buster's hi-energy sniper rifle.

**_"Yzak!"_** called Dearka again from Duel's comm. **_"Your energy is almost at the limit and I'm out of ammo! We better back off for now."_**

The white haired pilot actually hated to run away, especially when he wanted to get his revenge to Hi-Nu for having been humiliated as an Ace Pilot. But he wasn't stupid either, he knew that forcing a low on energy state Mobile Suit to keep fighting a white monster like Hi-Nu is just same as committing suicide. "Tch! Fine then." He then opened a comm. line with Nicol who was still fighting the Sword Strike, "Nicol! This place is about to explode! We better get back to Gamow!"

**_"Huh?! But what about the legged ship?"_** asked the green haired pilot, confused with Yzak's decision.

"Just leave it! We still can catch up with it later!"

**_"Roger that then."_**

As the two Gundams began to leave, Amuro deactivated his Pyramid of Light and stored back the Fin Funnels on its back booster. "That should keep them off from us for a while. Huh?" Noticing the incoming call from Archangel, Amuro pressed the nearby button which showed Miriallia's face on small monitor.

**_"Lieutenant Amuro, please come back!"_** called the operator from the comm. unit, **_"The Archangel is taking off, and the Strike has already returned!"_**

"Roger that. I'm returning now!" replied Amuro as he went back to the Archangel while evading the explosions inside Artemis. Finally caught up with the legged warship which almost made out from the harbor with Sword Strike kneeled on the deck, Amuro slowly brought his Gundam closer and landed on one of Gottfried beam cannons. The Artemis that once had been known as the impenetrate Eurasia base had finally met its downfall by the hands of three G-Weapons. **_(End of Long Sleep)_**

.

.

.

_Archangel –Hangar Bay_

After the harsh treatment and a blitzkrieg that they didn't expect inside the Artemis, the two pilots from their respective Gundams began to open their cockpit hatches. Amuro was exhausted because facing two Mobile Suits in a tight area like that wasn't too easy. Lucky because he didn't use beam rifle too much or beam cannon shield and used Fin Funnels to prevent collateral damages. Well, not that he cared too much with Artemis after what they had been through, but at least the civilians were save and sound inside the Archangel. That's all he needed. However not with Kira as he kept thinking about his status as a traitor for the Coordinators, he even didn't care to look that Mu and Murdoch were greeting them.

"Heya, you two!" Noticing that the two were in front of them, Amuro waved back at them and replied, "That was so close! I'm glad we managed to get out from there."

"What kind of welcoming was that anyway?" replied Murdoch while shrugging. Kira however wasn't paying attention at all as he kept passing, ignoring the three who were confused with his sudden change of attitude.

"What's the matter with him?" Mu asked only to earn a shrug from the mechanic.

"Perhaps he's having a stress from the pressure." Amuro replied, getting attention from the two, "I mean, look what he has been through. Joining the military by all of sudden, treated like some kind of POW in one of ally bases, and even have to put his life on the line. Believe me, I had experienced the same too when I was around his age."

Hearing his explanation, Mu could only sigh and felt sympathize with Kira, "Well, I could understand if all of this are too much for him. Hope he'll better soon, at least until we reach Lunar base."

.

.

.

**_Archangel – Crew Quarters_**

Kira staggered into the room with very little life in his eyes. He then sat on the bed and went to sleep not even caring that Birdie landed on his shoulder.

"I'm…" muttered Kira under his breath as a tear slid down his cheek before drifting away to sleep.

* * *

**Next chapter you guys will see our favorite mascot back with new upgrades and features :) Can you guess who's going to make an appearance next?**

**R&R and no flames, okay?**


	7. Newtype of Cosmic Era?

**This is the 7th chapter. Enjoy ^^**

**And yes, our favorite green ball robot here finally makes an appearance in this chapter! Congrats for those who have guessed correctly :thumbs up:**

* * *

_Orb Union – National Library_

A week had passed ever since the Archangel had escaped from Heliopolis and landed in Artemis before continuing their journey. At the same time, things in Orb seemed fine as usual since Orb was the only neutral side between the war between Earth Alliance and ZAFT. Standing before the drawers in the middle area of the national library of Orb where people could come and learn many various things like machinery, biology, ecological system, economy and society, and the least thing that they ever wanted, history of war regardless they are Naturals or Coordinators, Char Aznable who now took under alias as Quattro Bajeena carefully selected the book. At first, Char couldn't believe that he was in another world that even made Erica thought that he had a mental issue, but after a calm yet long explanation, both of them could finally accept the fact that Char was from another world and The Red Comet himself wasn't in his era anymore.

Taking a book that had caught his interest titled **_"Coordinator: Humans that are Genetically Enhanced – Friend or Threat?"_**Quattro walked over an empty table with seat and sat. As he opened the book and read it carefully page per page, Quattro's eyes widened a bit at the fact how these Coordinators are almost same as Newtypes although they are genetically modified rather than naturally enhanced making them more similar with Cyber-Newtypes instead. As he opened another page, he found out another interesting thing: A social relationships between Coordinators and normal humans.

Putting the book remained open on the table Quattro rested his arms on his lap and leaned on. "_(Sigh) _I guess no matter what world where we're in, war… fear… and hatred towards those who are better are inevitable." Sighing as he stood again to find another book, Quattro thought, _'Amuro. If you were here, how would you stop this stupid war with what you believe in? Could you make them to understand each other with this light within the human heart like you told me?'_

"So, did you find anything interesting?" asked a voice behind Quattro which made him turned to see Erica who was smiling as she approached him "The library will close soon. We should get back to Morgenroete Inc."

_'Somehow she reminds me with Nanai…'_ Smiling back as he thought his lover Nanai Miguel back in Universal Century era, Quattro replied, "I'll see you after I'm done with this one." He then showed another book which had title **_"History of War."_**

Sighing, Erica walked back to the entrance door before turning her head to Quattro again, "I'll be in my car when you done."

.

.

.

_Archangel – Bridge_

"Reconfirmed. No signs of enemy ships within 5000 kilometers." The operator reported to the whole bridge which made the captain sighed in relieve, "It appears we've managed to lose them."

"They were all preoccupied with Artemis, so we were able to escape unnoticed." Mu nonchalantly voiced his opinion as he turned his chair, "We should be thankful for that one."

But Natarle was still worried at something as she turned at Murrue, "However…"

"Yes, I know." Replied Murrue as she nodded, agreed at her worry, "We're fortunate that the Laurasia-class lost us, but we still haven't solved any of our problems."

As the whole crew was having the hard time about what to do next until they reached the Lunar Base, the shutter that connecting the bridge to the main area suddenly opened, revealing Amuro and a strange ball like robot rolling around his feet. The robot itself was in size of a basketball and green in color and appeared to have two reddish eyes near its mouth and four foldable sections.

"Something's wrong here?" asked the White Unicorn as he joined the conversation.

With a worried look, Murrue shook her head "I'm afraid so, Amuro. Currently we're low on supplies and we have to reach the Lunar Base if we want to resupply, but…" She then averted her gaze toward FMGES (Flight Management Guidance Envelope System), "As you can see. Right now we're having problems deciding the fastest yet safest route before the whole supplies run out." She then pointed toward the arrow route that traced from the Archangel toward moon throughout the debris belt near the earth's atmosphere, "This is the fastest route that we've come so far."

"But the main problem is the debris belt around." Mu added as he stood from his seat and crossed his arms, "Getting through these space junks would be impossible, unless we take the risk being ended up as one of them."

"That's quite a problem indeed…" Amuro then lowered his head and thought, _'Compared with what I've been through, I never faced such a crisis like this! Furthermore with additional passengers, we're running low on supplies faster! What should we do now?'_

As he kept thinking, Amuro didn't notice that the ball like robot near his feet began to transform by extending its hidden limbs under the four circles around it, revealing its two hands and feet. The robot then floated toward the screen which made some of the officers surprised with the robot's behavior.

**_"HARO! SUPPLIES! HARO! SUPPLIES! HARO! SUPPLIES!"_** the robot said in monotone while rubbing the debris belt area on the screen.

"H-hey! HARO, what are you doing!? Get down here in an instant!" scolded Amuro to his pet robot HARO which made the other officers looked him with confused look on their faces.

As HARO finally did what he told so and landed on Amuro's lap, Mu asked him, "Um, what is that thing, Amuro?"

"Ah, this?" Amuro then released HARO again, making it floated from the zero gravity, "This is my robotic pet, HARO. I made it from the leftover parts in the hangar."

"Robotic pet, you say?" Mu then looked at HARO with interest while rubbing his chin, "That's quite a robot that you've made Amuro, but why did it point the debris belt?"

"I dunno." Amuro answered him as HARO landed again on his lap while folding back its limbs, "HARO is installed with an advanced AI that I've programmed so it could think, but somehow I don't understand what it's trying to tell."

"Hmmm…" After a moment of silence, suddenly Mu's eyes brightened up as he just realized something "Wait a minute. The debris belt."

"What's with that, Mu?" Amuro asked Mu who now showed his full of confidence look.

Standing from his seat, the Hawk of Endymion approached Amuro and patted HARO which made the green ball robot flapped its circle folding wings in happiness, "Heh, looks like I understand what our little friend here is trying to tell to us."

His words however only made him earned a totally confused looks from the whole crew members on the bridge before they turned at Amuro who only replied with a shrug, not having any slightest idea what he meant.

.

.

.

_PLANT - Supreme Council Aprilius One _

"Now, the Supreme Council shall commence a special inquiry into the collapse of Heliopolis, a territory of the Orb Union." Announced the chairman Siegel Clyne before focusing his attention toward the masked man in white uniform Creuset, "We shall begin with Rau Le Creuset. Please present your report."

"Yes sir." Replied him as he stood up and present the report about how Morgenroete Inc. from the Orb and the Earth Alliance had secretly worked together in developing the Mobile Suits to fight ZAFT. As he finished his presentation, mixture of reactions came from the council members. Some of them blamed the Earth Alliance as the one who were responsible for the destruction of Heliopolis, and some of them also opposed that. After some arguments, Patrick Zala, father of Athrun Zala who totally despised the earthlings or as they called Naturals stood up.

"However, Commander Le Creuset, are the Earth Forces' Mobile Suits truly valuable enough to account for all the sacrifices made to get them?" He asked, earning the attention from the masked man as he stood again from his seat.

"To explain their marvelous abilities, I've brought a pilot who has not only operated one, but has also battled against the only machine that we failed to take and one unknown machine which we haven't got the info yet." He then turned his gaze toward Athrun who was sitting beside him, "I request to have Athrun Zala report on this."

After a moment of silence, the chairman finally spoke up, "I will allow Athrun Zala to report."

As the son of Patrick Zala stood then saluted the council members, the display screens on councils' tables began to turn on, showing the first Mobile Suit: Aegis Gundam.

"First, this is the machine known as the 'Aegis'. One major characteristic is its ability to transform. Due to its frame structure, it's fundamentally different from four of the other machines. This allows the machine to transform into a mobile armor. Also, upon transformation, it's equipped with the powerful 580-millimeter dual-phase energy cannon called Scylla. Along with the other machines, it comes with an armor system called Phase-Shift Armor, which has yet to be tested in actual battle. At present, we are reprogramming the OS to bring out its maximum potential. And based on the specs of the machine, it is believed that these mobile suits are superior, both in technology and power, to ZAFT's main weapon, the GINN."

The screen then changed into Duel Gundam, firing with its beam rifle and grenade.

"Second is the 'Duel'. This machine was developed with close-range combat in mind and has a variety of uses. It's believed to be used as the basis of the development of the other machines. Like the others, it has anti-air system 'Igelstellungs' installed to fight aircrafts and armed vehicles. This machine also has a pair of beam sabers and an anti-beam shield for its standard equipment.

The screen then changed again into Buster Gundam, firing its combined high-energy sniper rifle.

"This is Buster. This machine was designed with long-range artillery attacks in mind. It is believed that this machine was built to provide fire support from the rear and sniper attacks. It is not equipped with a shield; however it has a 350-millimeter gun launcher that uses attachments to become an ultrahigh-impulse long-range sniper rifle or an anti-armor shotgun."

The screen then changed again, showing Blitz Gundam raised its arm and fired off the lancer darts from its combined beam saber rifle shield.

"This one is Blitz. It has a special feature called Mirage Colloid, where the gas particles are released over the armor's surface, turning this machine virtually invisible to enemy eyes. This system makes it effective to search and destroy missions. However, when this system is activated, it is unable to use its Phase-Shift Armor System. It's believed that this machine was developed for blitzkrieg warfare or sneak attack. It's also equipped with its own weapons, Trikeros and Gleipnir."

The screen then showed Strike, with its different equipment from Aile, Launcher, and Sword strike parts.

"And this is the machine that we failed to take, Strike. From what we know, it's a machine that's capable in various types of combat. The design allows this model to switch between a number of different weapon packs, named Launcher, Sword and Aile. From what we can tell, the Launcher has 320-millimeter ultrahigh-impulse cannon. Our assumption is that it also has a 120-millimeter anti-ship Vulcan cannon as well as a 350-millimeter gun launcher. The Sword module equips it with a 15-meter long anti-ship sword, an anchor similar with Blitz uses and a beam boomerang. Lastly, the Aile pack which gives the Strike a dramatic boost in maneuverability and speed. It also comes with a beam rifle, an anti-beam shield and a pair of beam sabers. In addition, this machine also carries two combat knives in its hip section as its fixed armaments aside from Igelstellungs. It's assumed that this machine has a high combat potential, however we are currently unsure if there were more packs created for the Strike due an in-depth analysis and the Aile and Launcher packs copying the abilities of both GAT X-102 Duel and GAT X-103 Buster."

The screen then finally showed Hi-Nu firing its arm machine gun before fired its finger decoys while carrying Strike. From behind his mask, Rau was kinda surprised since he never had been told anything about or seen this unknown unit before.

"Lastly, this is an unknown unit that was unreported by our Intel that we currently dubbed it under alias Blue Falcon. For now we don't have much the details about this unit aside from its standard equipment including a fixed arm mounted machine gun and beam saber and explosive decoys stored in its fingers. However…" The screen then paused and zoomed Hi-Nu's back boosters and propellant tanks, "It's possible that this unit was built for high speed combat and long operational time in the battlefield, considering this two external tanks." The screen then reverted back into ZAFT logo. "That concludes my report." He saluted after explaining the quick summaries of all Mobile Suits.

"They've created these horrendous things!" one of the council members Jeremy Maxwell said with disgust his voice. "Damn Naturals!"

"But they're only prototypes at this point, right?" the female member Eileen Canaver asked, totally disagree with his opinion, "You can hardly consider five Mobile Suits as a threat."

"But if they've come this far, their next step would be mass production!" The white haired female member Ezalia Joule countered her back, "Are you suggesting we can afford to wait until that happens?"

"This is a clear indication of the Naturals' intentions!" another member agreed with her before turning at Eileen, "They want to further escalate the war!"

"Come to order, committee members! Order!" Siegel said trying to reestablish order among the Council which made them focused their attention to the chairman again.

"There is no one who prefers fighting. Who among us actually wants to head out to a battlefield? We want to live in peace, tranquility, and happiness. That has been our only wish." Patrick said then stood up, his voice became louder. "But who ruthlessly shattered that wish? Who took our freedom away for their own convenience and ambitions, and continued to push us? We will never forget that Bloody Valentine .The tragedy of Junius Seven! 243,721 people... It's been a year since we lost the citizens in that abominable incident. Yet we've endured, making only minimal demands in an attempt to end this war quickly as possible. However, the Naturals have put our efforts to waste, time and time again! We fight to protect ourselves. If cannot protect without fighting, we have no choice but to fight!" Patrick Zala said, ending his speech followed by nods from some members who agreed with him, except Eileen and the chairman himself who only sighed

.

.

.

_Archangel – Lounge_

Taking two cups of coffee from the coffee machine, Amuro walked over to the table where Mu was sitting already and HARO was floating around the room. As Amuro sat and offered him his cup, she spoke, "Mu, it's about what you asked back in the Artemis."

As Mu took a sip from his cup, he replied back, "Huh? Oh right, about these Newtypes that you had told us about."

Amuro nodded, "First of all, what makes you think that you're possibly one of them? Do you have any similar traits as I've mentioned before?" The fact Amuro was already suspicious since he could feel Mu's presence just like when he could feel when Char was nearby, but he had to make sure just in case.

After a moment of silence between the two aces since nobody was in the cafeteria except them and the staffs, Mu finally answered, "Well, there's a person that had become my nemesis for a long time since our first encounter at the Endymion Crater, and somehow I could feel his presence whenever he's nearby or not. Not only that, but also I think I could communicate with him without having to turn on my frequency system, some kind of… like a telepathic communication I guess."

_'That's totally just like when I could sense Char. So far those are the traits of a Newtype indeed, hmmm.'_ Amuro thought for a while before continuing his question, "Who is this person then?"

"He is the leader of Le Creuset team, Rau Le Creuset." Mu then looked Amuro with serious face as the White Unicorn took a sip from his coffee, "That man is an excellent ace pilot and a great strategist as well." taking another sip, he continued, "You better be careful when you face him too, Amuro. You know when you face him when you fight a customized Mobile Suit like CGUE."

Amuro nodded _'This Creuset guy seems like Char, I better not underestimate him.'_

"Anyway, back to the track." Mu's words made Amuro snapped away from his thoughts as he focused at the Hawk of Endymion again, "Do you think those traits could describe me as a Newtype too?"

After taking another sip, Amuro then replied, "Well, so far if what you said were true, then I guess so. But… if you really a Newtype, then you should be able to do the same thing to me since I'm a Newtype too."

"Now that you mention it, I think I could only sense Rau's presence."

"But I can feel your presence Mu." Amuro's reply made Mu's eyes widened a bit, "Then that means you're a Newtype since a Newtype could detect the other Newtype's presence. Maybe it's because you shared a special connection with this Creuset guy, or maybe your Newtype powers isn't fully awakened yet."

"Man oh man, all of this are too complicated for me." As Mu finally drank up all of his coffee followed by Amuro, the sound of opening hangar bay echoed throughout the room.

"They back. I guess they already brought some ice cubes from the debris." Amuro said as he stood up and threw away his empty cup into the nearby trash can, "Come on, Mu."

With a nod, the blond haired man also stood up and threw away his cup too into the trash can before following Amuro from behind.

**_"AMURO IS LEAVING! AMURO IS LEAVING! HARO!" _**Realizing the two had left the lounge toward the hangar, HARO landed on the ground and followed them by rolling itself.

* * *

**Sorry if I skipped the argument part between Kira and the officers about taking supplies from a space graveyard. Next chapter we'll have two balls meet each other, and a certain gallant knight in shining armor will also back for his quest for justice.**

**R&R and no flames, kay?**


End file.
